


The Greatest Gift

by Dusty_words



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_words/pseuds/Dusty_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCTION de The Greatest Gift, de chilly flame] Henry fait un vœu, et tout change. Une histoire de Noël basée sur "It's a Wonderful Life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Greatest Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607184) by [chilly_flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame). 



> Note de l'auteur : Tout ce qui est relié au Once Upon a Time de Disney/ABC.  
> Note de la traductrice : merci à l'auteur de m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa merveilleuse histoire ! L'histoire ne m'appartient évidemment pas, je ne suis que traductrice :)

Henry n’en croyait pas ses yeux. 

Il y avait un sapin de Noël au bout du corridor, comme tous les ans où il avait vécu dans cette mansion ; c'est à dire depuis sa naissance. Et apparemment, sa mère – Regina – l’avait décoré elle-même. D’habitude elle appelait des professionnels pour le faire, et au final le sapin avait l’air de sortir tout droit d’un magazine ; mais cette fois-ci, les quelques imperfections de l’arbre lui laissait penser qu’elle l’avait décoré toute seule. 

Enfin, elle s’était probablement servie de sa magie. C’était la Méchante Reine. Oui, c’était sûr, elle avait utilisé sa magie. Et la magie, c’était la solution de facilité. Elle lui avait promis de ne plus s'en servir, mais Henry ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pas totalement, en tout cas. 

Sa vraie mère ne ferait jamais ça. Elle travaillait dur, et elle faisait toujours le bon choix, toujours. 

\- Est-ce qu’il te plait, Henry ? demanda Regina. 

Sa voix était un peu tremblante, et elle avait un ton différent de d’habitude. 

\- Ça va, répondit-il. 

Le simple fait de regarder ce sapin l’énervait.

\- Henry, ta mère a passé beaucoup de temps à décorer cet arbre…, intervint Emma, juste derrière lui. 

Elle posa une main sur sa tête. 

\- Je trouve qu’il est très joli, termina t-elle. 

\- Merci, répondit Regina; et une fois encore, sa voix était aiguë et toute bizarre. Je – je voulais qu’il vous plaise à tous les deux.

Henry se retourna et observa le sourire d’Emma. Son regard était affectueux, et elle avait presque l’air timide. C’était étrange, de la voir agir comme ça. Depuis qu’elle était revenue de la Forêt Enchantée, elle était beaucoup plus gentille avec sa mère – avec Regina, plutôt – et elle lui souriait beaucoup plus. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps tous ensemble (« Pour rattraper le temps perdu », comme avait dit Emma), et Henry n’aimait pas ça. La Sauveuse ne devrait pas être amie avec la Méchante Reine, même si Regina essayait de changer. 

\- Je l’aime beaucoup, dit Emma. 

Et elle afficha ce petit sourire en coin qu’elle adressait parfois à Henry, quand il lui disait quelque chose de vraiment gentil ; qu’il l’aimait, par exemple, ou qu’elle était la meilleure des mamans. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle fasse ce sourire là à Regina. 

\- Venez à la cuisine. J’ai fait du chocolat, et il y a une aubergine au parmesan dans le four. Henry, tu aimes toujours ça, j’espère ? 

\- Sans doute, répondit-il en enroulant son bras autour de son estomac pour étouffer un gargouillement. 

Il adorait l’aubergine au parmesan ; c’était un de ses plats préférés. Il espérait qu’elle n’avait pas entendu le bruit qu’avait fait son ventre. 

\- Chouette, dit Emma en enlevant son manteau pour le poser sur le bord de la table. 

Henry en fit de même, même s’il désirait plus que tout pouvoir partir d’ici. 

Il suivit Emma jusque dans la cuisine, qui était restée exactement telle qu’il s’en rappelait – exceptées les guirlandes de Noël suspendues au plafond, les bougies, et les petites décorations tout autour de la pièce. C’était très joli, chaleureux et accueillant, et il se surprit à souhaiter…

Pendant un court instant, il souhaita habiter de nouveau ici. Sa mère portait son tablier habituel par-dessus une jolie jupe en soie, ses cheveux étaient soyeux et légèrement bouclés, et son cœur se serra d’envie. Mais après un moment, il se força à se rappeler de la vérité ; C’est la Méchante Reine. Ça avait été son mantra pendant si longtemps qu’il était facile d’oublier la personne qu’elle avait été auparavant. La mère qu’elle avait été. 

\- C’est super joli ici, Regina, dit Emma. Et ça sent vraiment bon. 

Regina donna à Henry une tasse de chocolat chaud recouvert de crème fouettée et d’une touche de cannelle fraîchement meulée ; puis tendit une autre tasse à Emma. 

\- Celle-là est pour toi, lui dit-elle. Et ne partage pas, d’accord ? J’ai mis un petit quelque chose de spécial à l’int--

Henry se jeta sur la tasse et l’arracha de la main de sa mère. 

\- Ne bois pas, Emma !

La tasse valsa et s'éclata sur le sol, renversant le chocolat, la crème, et sans aucun doute le poison, partout par terre. 

\- Je ne te laisserai pas recommencer à lui faire du mal !

Ses deux mères le regardèrent, bouche bée. 

\- Henry, s'écria Emma d’un ton dur qu’il ne pensait pas mériter. Qu’est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ? 

Henry était indigné. 

\- Elle allait t’empoisonner ! Elle vient elle-même de te le dire !

Ses mots lui parurent stupides dès qu’ils furent sortis de sa bouche. Si sa mère voulait empoisonner Emma, pourquoi le lui aurait-elle dit à l’avance ?

\- C’était juste un peu de whiskey Irlandais, finit par dire Regina, sans plus aucune trace de sourire sur son visage. 

Elle s’agenouilla et ramassa les morceaux de la tasse brisée, aidée par Emma. La blonde attrapa une poignée de serviettes en papier et commença à éponger le chocolat. 

\- Gamin, c’était vraiment pas le moment, là, lança Emma. Excuse-toi. 

Il fronça les sourcils. 

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? 

\- Je t’ai dis de t’excuser, gronda Emma.

Mais Regina posa une main sur son poignet. 

\- Ce n’est pas grave, Emma, lui dit-elle. 

Elles se regardèrent pendant un moment, et Emma ne se dégagea pas de l’emprise de Regina et n'eut pas l’air énervée ou quoi que ce soit. En fait, elles semblèrent oublier Henry pendant si longtemps que ça finit par le rendre nerveux. 

\- Désolé, parvint-il à dire; et ça sembla les remettre en marche. 

Elles finirent de nettoyer sa bêtise (maintenant, il avait un peu honte de ce qu’il avait fait), et sa mère attrapa la casserole qui se trouvait sur la cuisinière pour verser une nouvelle tasse de chocolat à Emma.

\- Tu veux toujours le petit quelque chose en plus ? lui demanda Regina. 

Emma hocha fermement la tête  
.  
\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. 

Regina versa un liquide sombre provenant d’une autre bouteille dans la tasse. Elle remua le tout, puis ajouta une cuillerée de crème fouettée fait maison la saupoudra d’un peu de poudre de chocolat. Elle le goûta elle-même, fredonnant de satisfaction. 

\- Tu vois, Henry ? Pas de poison. C'est délicieux. Tu devrais boire le tien, j’ai entendu ton estomac grogner depuis l’autre côté de la pièce. Le repas sera bientôt prêt. 

Elle tendit sa tasse à Emma, qui se mit à fixer l’objet, passant un doigt sur le rebord, un regard hébété sur le visage. Elle finit par prendre une gorgée, les yeux fermés. 

Il n’aimait pas ça. Il n’aimait pas ça du tout. Pourquoi étaient-elles si gentilles l’une avec l’autre ? 

__

L’aubergine était toujours aussi bonne. Henry essaya de se retenir, mais c’était presque impossible de ne pas l’engloutir toute entière après toutes ces semaines à manger de la pizza, des œufs brouillés, ou la cuisine du diner de Granny. A l’appartement, personne ne cuisinait aussi bien Regina, pas même Snow, qui était pourtant assez douée derrière les fourneaux. Enfin, au moins elle, elle ne faisait pas brûler les toasts comme son grand-père ou Emma. 

Emma s’appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire décontracté sur le visage. 

\- Wow. C’était vraiment excellent. 

Regina leva son verre en direction d’Emma. 

\- Merci. J’espère qu’il te reste de la place pour le dessert. 

\- On ne peut pas rester, maman. Il faut qu’on retourne chez Snow et David pour le dessert. On leur a promit qu’on les rejoindrait. 

C’était le seul mensonge qui lui était venu à l'esprit, et il ne trouva rien à ajouter pour le rendre plus crédible. 

\- Henry, ça suffit. On reste, répliqua fermement Emma. J’ai toujours de la place pour le dessert, reprit-elle en reportant son attention sur Regina. 

Et elles recommencèrent à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. C’était la troisième fois, et il commença à gigoter nerveusement sur sa chaise. Sa mère –- enfin, Regina –- avait l’air très heureuse, et Henry finit par se lever. 

\- Emma, qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda t-il d’un ton impérieux. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? 

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi ? 

\- Henry, intervint Regina. Si tu veux partir, je comprends--

\- Regina, l’interrompit Emma en se tournant vers elle. On ne s’en va pas. Je veux rester, et Henry aussi, il est juste--

\- Non, je ne veux pas rester. Je sais que ma mère-- (il fit la grimace en prononçant le mot), a changé et qu’elle n’est plus complètement méchante. Mais elle – j’en sais rien. C’est bizarre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es venue, ce soir ? Je comprends que moi, je doive manger avec elle une fois de temps en temps parce que c’est ma mère, mais vous n’êtes pas amies. Vous ne devriez pas être amies. 

\- On est amies, Henry, répondit Emma, haussant les sourcils de colère. Je tiens à ta mère. Énormément. Je me soucie d’elle et de ce qu'elle ressent, et je veux que vous ayez de nouveau une relation saine. Peut-être que tu as… de mauvais souvenirs, mais c’est important--

\- Tu veux parler du fait que c'est une sale menteuse ? Qu’elle m’a adopté et qu’elle m’a menti pendant toute ma vie en me cachant qui j'étais réellement ?

\- Henry, ce n’est pas vrai--, intervint Regina. 

\- Si, c’est vrai ! Tu es une reine qui a maudit un royaume tout entier, et à cause de toi, j’ai cru que j’étais fou. Je ne peux pas te pardonner ça. 

Henry fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait déjà dit tout ça, il l’avait dit et répété. Il avait eu des mois pour s’adapter à la réalité, mais il n’arrivait pas à oublier. Par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas qu’Emma et sa mère s’apprécient. Sa mère allait recommencer à faire du mal à Emma, à lui faire du mal à lui. Comme à chaque fois. 

Enfin, comme parfois. Mais il ne devait pas penser aux trucs chouettes qu’ils avaient fait ensemble, aux bons moments ou aux vacances de Noël et de Thanksgiving passées à regarder des film en se faisant des câlins sur le canapé, et parfois en faisant griller des marshmallows au dessus du feu. A l’époque, il regardait les lumières clignotantes des guirlandes sur le manteau de cheminée en se demandant si le Père Noël pourrait venir chez eux avec les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre, mais sa mère prenait toujours soin d’éteindre le feu avant l’heure où il devait passer, pour qu’il ne rate pas leur maison. 

Tout ça était terminé, maintenant. Il avait comprit que le Père Noël n’existait pas bien avant de découvrir l’identité réelle de sa mère. Et il ne souhaitait pas être son fils.

\- Je sais, Henry, et j’essaie de me racheter du mieux que je peux. Je veux être quelqu’un de bien. Je veux qu’un jour, tu sois capable de m’aimer de nouveau, répondit Regina, les larmes aux yeux. 

\- Mais tu as essayé de tuer Emma, et tu m’as presque tué moi. Je voudrais…, commença t-il. 

Il se demanda s’il était sage qu'il termine sa phrase. Mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche comme un torrent qu’il ne pouvait plus arrêter. 

\- Je voudrais que tu ne m’aies jamais adopté. Je voudrais n’avoir jamais vécu à Storybrooke, et ne jamais t’avoir connue. Tout serait beaucoup mieux si tu n’étais pas ma mère.

\- Henry ! Aboya Emma. Ça suffit !

\- C’est vrai, poursuivit Henry. 

Et à cet instant, c’était vrai.

\- Je voudrais n’être jamais venu vivre ici. C’est ce que je souhaite, de tout mon cœur. 

Le monde bascula pendant un instant, et tout se mit à tourbillonner, comme les couleurs d’un sucre d’orge à la menthe. Les ténèbres l’envahirent, et il ferma les yeux, s’écroulant sur le sol.  
___

Lorsqu’Henry se réveilla, il faisait noir. Peut-être que sa mère l’avait mis dans son ancien lit ; il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s’était passé après qu’il lui ait crié dessus. Pas qu’il en ait quelque chose à faire. De toute façon, il finirait par rentrer chez Emma et ses grands-parents, comme à chaque fois.

Quelqu’un alluma la lumière, et il plissa les yeux. 

\- Debout, les gosses ! lança une femme inconnue. 

Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu’il se trouvait sur le matelas du bas d’un lit superposé. Il était entouré d’autres enfants, certains plus vieux que lui, d’autres plus jeunes. Il ne connaissait aucun d’entre eux. 

\- Petit-déj’ dans vint minutes. 

La femme aux cheveux gris métalliques et qui portait une chemise de nuit trop grande pour elle balaya la pièce du regard. 

\- Hé, euh, Henry ? demanda t-elle, comme si elle n’était pas sûre de se souvenir de son prénom. 

\- Oui ? 

\- Fais ta valise, on t’a trouvé une nouvelle famille d’accueil. Tu pars dans quelques heures. 

\- Um, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur son lit. 

Il ne savait pas quelles affaires étaient les siennes et quelles affaires étaient aux autres enfants. Mais en se levant, il jeta un œil sous les couvertures et trouva un grand sac poubelle noir, sous les draps. Il regarda à l’intérieur et y aperçut quelques habits, pas mal de chemises et des jeans, une paire de baskets défoncées, quelques bouquins, une petite collection de comics des 4 Fantastiques, et deux animaux en peluche. Il n’avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait dormi avec le sac. 

\- C’est pour que les autres gamins ne te piquent pas tes affaires, idiot, lui dit une fillette qui apparut soudain perchée à côté de lui sur le matelas trop fin. On ne peut pas vraiment protéger ses affaires, dans un foyer. Il y a quelques mois, quelqu’un t’a volé les baskets qu’on t’avait achetés pendant l’été, et maintenant, celles que tu as ne sont pas vraiment à ta taille. 

La fillette était blonde et avait l’air d’avoir à peu près son âge. Elle haussa les épaules. 

\- Ça craint, pas vrai. 

\- De quoi tu parles ? Je ne vis pas dans un foyer. Je vis dans une maison, ou parfois, dans un appartement, avec ma mère, répliqua t-il - avant de se rendre compte qu’il ne savait pas de quelle mère il voulait parler. 

Elle rit, et il remarqua que ses dents étaient parfaitement blanches et alignées. 

\- Non, absolument pas. Tu vis ici. Tu vis ici depuis trois mois, mais ils viennent de te trouver une nouvelle famille d’accueil. Enfin, tu ne resteras pas longtemps avec eux. Tu ne restes jamais longtemps. Tu es très chiant avec tes familles d’accueil, et quand tu deviens vraiment difficile, c’est beaucoup plus simple pour eux de te rendre au système et de trouver un autre gamin. Les gens qui veulent se faire de l’argent en échange de t’avoir chez eux ne veulent pas quelqu’un qui cause des problèmes. Et toi, Henry Swan, tu causes toujours des problèmes. 

Elle hocha sagement la tête, et Henry commença à se sentir mal. 

\- De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda t-il, agrippant son estomac noué. 

Elle poursuivit. 

\- D’habitude, je ne révèle pas leur futur à mes sujets, parce que sinon je me fais engueuler par les gros bonnets ; mais de toute façon, tu ne t’en souviendras plus d’ici quelques temps. Je pense donc pouvoir te dire que tu ne seras jamais adopté. Tu vas atteindre ta majorité dans le système, comme ta mère, et pendant les quelques années qui vont suivre, tu vivras des petits boulots ; tu auras un job de réparateur de voiture, puis tu seras caissier dans une station-service. Mais tu te serviras un peu trop dans la caisse, et tu te finiras par te faire offrir un aller gratuit pour le commissariat. Après ça, les choses sont moins nettes, mais ça n’a pas l’air super. Désolé, je ne peux pas t’en dire plus—j’ai pas eu trop le temps potasser mon sujet. 

\- Um, je pense que tu me confonds avec quelqu’un d’autre, répondit Henry, complètement hébété. 

\- Nope. C’est toi, mon sujet. Je suis là pour te présenter ta nouvelle vie. Ton vœu a tout changé. Ça te plait, jusque là ? lui demanda la fillette en haussant les sourcils.  
Ses yeux étaient d’un bleu assez sombre, et sa voix était légère, presque aérienne. Quelque chose en elle lui rappelait ses deux mamans, mais il ne pouvait pas dire exactement quoi. 

\- Ton sujet ? reprit Henry. Ton sujet de quoi ? 

Elle commençait à s’impatienter. 

\- Regina ne t’a pas adopté, Simplet. Quand quelqu’un fait un vœu comme celui-là et qu’il est vraiment sincère, on ne le balance pas en plein milieu de sa nouvelle vie, bien sûr. Ce ne serait pas très responsable. Il faut quelqu’un pour lui expliquer comment ça se passe ; et ça, c’est mon boulot. J’ai peut-être l’air très jeune, mais j’ai eu une vie assez intéressante avant de commencer ce job. Crois-moi, je suis la meilleure prof que tu puisses avoir. 

Il ne comprenait rien. Il avait fait un vœu, et maintenant il… quoi ? 

\- Bon, où est ma mère ? 

La fillette leva les yeux au ciel. 

\- Henry, je te trouve horriblement lent. Ta mère est à Storybrooke, depuis 29 ans. Tu n’es jamais allé chercher Emma le jour de son anniversaire, puisque tu n’as jamais été à Storybrooke. La malédiction n’a pas été levée, et puisque la prophétie ne s’est pas réalisée, elle ne le sera jamais. 

Eberlué, Henry fixa cette fille qui savait tout sur la malédiction de Storybrooke et sur sa mère. 

\- Comment tu es au courant, pour la malédiction ? 

\- J’ai été envoyée ici. Donc fais tes bagages, Simplet, et allons prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je suppose que tu vas vouloir faires quelques trucs après avoir mangé, pas vrai ? 

Henry hocha la tête. 

\- Si la malédiction n’a pas été levée, il faut que j’aille chercher Emma pour l’amener à Storybrooke. Il faut qu’elle y aille et qu’elle retrouve sa famille. Et il faut qu’elle me rencontre, aussi. Je suis sûr qu’elle voudra de moi, comme la première fois que je l’ai trouvée, dit Henry en souriant. 

Peut-être qu’il était en train de rêver, mais s’il n’avait vraiment pas été élevé par sa mère, les choses n’allaient pas si mal, si ? 

\- Tu es mon ange gardien ? 

\- On ne nous appelle plus trop comme ça, ces derniers temps. Tu peux m’appeler Bailey. 

Si cette fille avait des pouvoirs magiques, elle pourrait sans doute lui être d’une grande aide. 

\- Tu peux me donner de l’argent, Bailey ? Il faut que j’achète un ticket de bus pour Boston. On est où, d’ailleurs ? 

\- En Arizona. 

Henry sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Mince. C’est… loin de Boston. On va mettre des jours avant d’arriver dans le Massachussetts. 

\- Yep. Mais je peux nous payer les tickets. Allons manger, on partira de suite après. 

Henry regarda son sac poubelle rempli d’affaires. 

\- Tu penses que tu peux me trouver un sac à dos pour remplacer ça ? 

\- Pas tout de suite. Tu pourrais peut-être en piquer un sur le chemin de l’arrêt de bus. 

\- Tu veux dire voler ? demanda Henry en faisant la grimace. Je ne vole jamais. Ce n’est pas bien. 

\- Ah oui ? Et bien, cette nouvelle version de toi vole. Il n’a jamais eu personne dans sa vie pour lui apprendre à faire les bons choix. Il prend ce qu’il veut, même si ça doit faire souffrir quelqu’un. 

Il cligna des yeux et regarda le visage sérieux de Bailey. 

\- Mais je—je ne suis pas comme ça. Je suis quelqu’un de bien. 

Bailey haussa les épaules. 

\- Je te dis juste ce qu’il en est. 

Henry l’ignora et se leva du lit. Il remit son sac poubelle sous les couvertures et enfila les chaussures, qui lui firent mal aux orteils. A chaque pas, ses pieds le faisaient souffrir, mais il n’avait pas le choix. Il remarqua également que son jean était troué au niveau des genoux, et que la chemise qu’il portait ne sentait pas très bon. 

\- C’est demain le jour où on lave le linge, lui dit Bailey. On dirait que tu vas manquer le coche. 

___

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient encore dans le train pour Boston. Bailey avait fait un truc bizarre d’ange gardien pour qu’ils puissent monter à bord sans la présence d’un adulte ; elle avait appelé ça « enchanter le contrôleur ». Il aurait plutôt voulu qu’elle « enchante » quelqu’un à l’aéroport ; ce trajet leur prenait un temps fou. Ça avait été tellement plus facile de se rendre à Boston depuis le Maine, mais il ferait tout pour retrouver Emma. Elle lui manquait, et Snow, et Gramps, et tous les gens de Storybrooke. 

Il grimaça en pensant à Regina. Il se demanda ce qu’elle faisait, et même s’il elle savait que normalement, il devrait lui manquer.

Son ventre se noua de nouveau, et il gigota sur son siège. 

\- Tu as faim, Simplet ? lui demanda Bailey. 

\- Pourquoi tu m’appelles comme ça ? Je ne suis pas un des Sept Nains. Je suis juste Henry. 

Bailey sourit, amusée. 

\- J’aime bien Simplet. Henry, ça te vieillit. 

\- Rien à faire, répondit Henry. 

Il en avait beaucoup apprit sur sa nouvelle vie depuis qu’il était monté dans ce train. Bailey lui avait fait un topo. Emma l’avait abandonné, ça, ça n’avait pas changé ; mais comme Mr Gold ne l’avait pas repéré à l’agence d’adoption, il avait passé les premières années de sa vie dans un orphelinat. Bailey lui avait dis qu’il avait toujours eu du mal à s’endormir, même lorsqu’il n’était qu’un nourrisson, parce qu’il ne s’était jamais senti suffisamment en sécurité pour dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Cette sensation, c’était en dormant dans la maison chaleureuse et confortable de Regina qu’il l’avait connue. Ce matin là, lorsqu’il se réveilla en sursaut sur son siège, il se souvint de quelque chose de très bizarre. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il avait eu une vision du mobile formé de petites girafes qui était suspendu au dessus de son berceau quand il était tout petit, et de la chanson qu’il jouait alors qu’il tournait au dessus de lui. Il avait gardé le mobile dans sa chambre même après avoir commencé à dormir dans un lit de grand ; il l’aimait tellement. Puis, quelques années plus tôt, il se souvint l’avoir arraché du plafond et l’avoir jeté à travers la pièce avant de le piétiner sauvagement. 

C’était après que Mary Margaret lui ait donné le livre et qu’il ait réalisé qui il était vraiment. Qui Regina était vraiment. 

Mais le jour d’après, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de regretter avoir cassé le mobile. Il avait même été désolé en voyant le regard de sa mère lorsqu’elle avait aperçu les débris ; on aurait dit que c’était la pire chose qu’il aurait pu faire. Pourtant, elle ne lui avait pas crié dessus, elle avait juste ramassé les morceaux avant de quitter sa chambre. 

Plus tard, oui, elle s’était mise en colère et lui avait fait ranger sa chambre jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit impeccable, mais à ce moment là ? Elle avait eu l’air de souffrir autant que lui. 

\- Dans cette vie là, tu n’as jamais eu de mobile, lança Bailey depuis son siège, à côté de lui. 

Ça le rendait nerveux, qu’elle puisse lire ses pensées. 

\- Désolé, ça fait partie du boulot. Et tu n’as même jamais su que ça existait, les mobiles. 

Bailey lui avait aussi dit qu’il ne s’était jamais gêné pour tabasser quelques gosses, quand personne n’était là pour le surveiller. Henry avait de nouveau protesté en affirmant qu’il était quelqu’un de bien, mais Bailey avait insisté pour dire que quand on grandit sans parents, parfois, on fait des conneries. On ne prend pas les bonnes décisions, parce que, pour reprendre ses mots : « Ton cerveau est toujours une pâte molle, et sans personne pour s’assurer que le pain ne lève, tu foires. » Il avait levé les yeux au ciel en entendant ça, mais il y avait repensé depuis. Quelques jours plus tôt, au foyer, un gamin s’était écarté de son chemin au petit-déjeuner, et il avait un bleu sur la figure, comme si quelqu’un lui en avait collé une ou deux. Bailey lui avait dit que c’était de sa faute, et bien qu’Henry ne l’ait d’abord pas crue, il était peu à peu en train de changer d’avis. 

Mais je suis quelqu’un de bien, se rappela t-il. Je suis quelqu’un de bien, parce qu’Emma est ma mère, et que c’est la Sauveuse. 

Il ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu’il était quelqu’un de bien parce que Regina lui avait appris à être quelqu’un de bien. Ce n’était pas possible, parce qu’elle était méchante, elle l’avait toujours été. 

Pas vrai ? 

\---

Durant le reste du trajet, il apprit qu’il n’avait jamais eu de très bonnes notes à l’école, parce qu’il changeait trop souvent d’établissement. Il avait déjà redoublé une fois et il était en train de foirer cette année aussi ; son départ pour Boston empirait encore les choses, de ce point de vue là. 

\- Je m’en fiche, lui dit Henry. A Storybrooke, ils sauront que je suis le fils d’Emma et ils me remettront dans la bonne classe.

Bailey fit la moue. 

\- Et tu comptes vivre avec qui, mon Simplet ? 

\- J’irai avec Emma. Dès qu’elle réalisera qui je suis, elle voudra aller dans le Maine et on pourra retrouver Snow et Charming.

Elle se contenta de renifler, et lâcha :

\- Bien sûr. 

Ils arrivèrent à Boston à 19 heures, et Bailey dût de nouveau faire apparaître quelques billets par magie pour qu’ils puissent prendre un taxi et se rendre à l’appartement d’Emma. C’était trop loin pour pouvoir y aller en marchant ; il fourra donc le sac poubelle rempli de ses affaires (il n’avait pas eu le courage de voler un sac à dos à la gare routière) dans la voiture puante. Bailey s’assit à côté de lui et lui fit signe de dire au conducteur où il voulait aller. Heureusement, il connaissait l’adresse d’Emma comme si on la lui avait marquée au fer rouge dans le cerveau. 

Dix minutes plus tard, Henry et Bailey étaient dans l’ascenseur ; Henry mourant d’impatience à l’idée de voir Emma. Sa porte était exactement telle qu’il s’en souvenait, mais lorsqu’elle s’ouvrit, il constata qu’il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Emma. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, plus sombres ; mais ses yeux étaient toujours couleur vert océan, et elle avait toujours le même menton que Snow White. Comme lui. 

\- Bonjour, je m’appelle Henry. Je suis ton fils. 

\---

Il prit soin de lui dire la vérité – en partie – pour que son détecteur de mensonge ne se déclenche pas. Mais il s’abstint de mentionner qu’il n’avait pas été élevé par la Méchante Reine, et tout ce que Bailey lui avait dit sur sa nouvelle vie. Un an plus tôt, il avait convaincu Emma de le conduire à Storybrooke, et ce soir, il allait s’y prendre exactement de la même manière. 

Même avec Bailey à ses côtés (« en tant que soutien moral », avait-il justifié), son plan fonctionna. Emma les fit monter tous les deux dans sa coccinelle jaune, et en avant pour le Maine. 

Emma lui posa les mêmes questions que l’année précédente, mais elle avait l’air un peu différente. Il crut voir quelque chose qui ressemblait à un énorme bleu sur un de ses côtés. Il l’avait aperçu lorsqu’elle avait enfilé un sweater par-dessus son haut. Lorsqu’il lui avait demandé comment elle s’était fait ça, elle avait balayé sa question d’un revers de main. 

\- Dure journée au boulot, s’était-elle contentée de dire. 

Pourtant, il la vit grimacer en laçant ses chaussures. 

\- Chasseur de prime, c’est un travail difficile, répondit-il en hochant la tête. 

\- Comment tu sais—arf, répliqua t-elle. J’imagine que si tu as réussi à trouver mon adresse, tu n’as pas dû t’arrêter là. Peut-être que c’est génétique, l’habilité de pouvoir trouver les gens. 

Elle fronça les sourcils, trouvant probablement bizarre d’admettre qu’il partageait une partie de son patrimoine génétique. Mais lui, il ne trouvait pas ça bizarre du tout. 

Une fois qu’ils eurent dépassé le panneau de Storybrooke, il devint très impatient d’arriver en ville. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il se sentait déjà plus à l’aise ici. 

\- On y est presque, dit-il à Bailey, qui était assise à l’arrière. 

\- Tu connais le chemin pour aller chez toi, gamin ? lui demanda Emma. 

\- Euh, répondit Henry, en se demandant comment il allait se débrouiller pour se sortir de cette impasse. 

Il ne pouvait pas se rendre directement à la maison du Maire—Regina ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Et Emma ne savait rien de ça.

\- On pourrait aller dormir dans les chambres d’hôtes de Granny. Tu m’emmèneras chez ma mère demain matin. De toute façon, elle ne s’attend pas à ce que je rentre avant.

\- Et qui va payer ? demanda Emma. Je n’avais pas prévu de passer la nuit ici…

\- J’ai de l’argent, intervint Bailey. Et puis, chez Granny, c’est pas très cher. C’est pas comme s’ils avaient beaucoup de clients.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Emma. C’est mal réputé, ici ? 

\- Non, répondit Henry. C’est une petite ville tranquille, il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire. 

Et l’endroit est à peu près invisible pour le reste du monde, sauf si on sait comment y entrer, ajouta t-il silencieusement. 

\- Il y aura des chambres libres. 

\- Je pense quand même que je devrais te ramener directement chez toi, gamin, dit Emma. Même si ta mère ne t’attend pas avant demain…

\- C’est toi, ma mère, Emma, lui rappela Henry. 

Elle soupira. 

\- Ecoute, mon grand. Quand je t’ai abandonné, j’ai aussi abandonné les droits que j’avais sur toi, et depuis ça, je n’ai jamais regardé en arrière. Je savais que tu aurais une meilleure vie sans moi, et ça a été le cas. Une femme gentille et brillante—même si tu la traites de méchante reine—t’a élevé, et de ce que je peux en voir, tu es un devenu un garçon bien. 

Elle sourit légèrement. 

\- C’est plus que ce que je peux en dire pour moi, termina t-elle. 

\- Mais ça, ce n’est pas de ta faute. C’est la faute de ma mère. Elle a jeté la malédiction, c’est pour ça que tes parents t’ont envoyé dans ce monde. 

\- Ah oui, j’avais oublié. Donc, où allons-nous ? Où est la maison du maire ? 

\- Je pense vraiment qu’il vaudrait mieux aller chez Granny…

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Emma. Parce que, franchement, ton histoire me semble de plus en plus louche, Henry. 

Elle arrêta sa voiture sur le bas côté, juste à l’entrée du centre-ville. 

\- C’est quoi, le problème ? s’enquit-elle. 

\- Rien. C’est juste que je ne veux pas la réveiller. 

\- Tu n’as pas une clé ? 

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Bailey, mais elle secoua la tête. Celle-là, quand elle avait décidé de ne pas aider, elle n’en faisait qu’à sa tête. 

\- Non. 

Au moins, ce n’était pas un mensonge.

\- Quel genre de mère laisse son fils aller tout seul à Boston sans la clé de sa propre maison ? demanda Emma. 

Une mère qui n’en est pas une, pensa Henry. Ça commençait à devenir beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu’il avait imaginé. 

\- Ecoute, les chambres d’hôtes de Granny sont juste après ce pâté de maison. On s’y arrête pour la nuit, et demain matin, à la première heure, tu me ramènes chez moi. Je veux juste que tu restes encore un peu, Emma, et si tu pars maintenant, tu pourrais avoir un problème sur la route.

Surtout que la dernière fois qu’elle avait essayé de partir après être arrivée à Storybrooke, elle avait eu un accident et avait finit la nuit en cellule. 

\- Comme tu veux, gamin. Tu essaies d’esquiver mes questions, mais je m’y connais bien. D’une manière ou d’une autre, tu finiras par avouer la vérité, dit-elle d’un ton ferme.

\- Je ne mens pas, promis. On ira chez moi demain matin. 

Emma fit sortir sa voiture du bas côté et remonta le long de la rue. Henry se tourna vers Bailey et lui sourit, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. 

\---

Henry se rendit tout de suite compte que les choses n’étaient… pas comme avant, à Storybrooke. 

Granny n’était même pas à l’établissement de chambres d’hôtes. A sa place, il y avait un homme qu’Henry ne reconnut pas, et qui ne les regarda même pas avant de leur attribuer une chambre. Il jeta à peine un coup d’œil à la carte d’identité d’Emma, et lorsque Bailey lui tendit une liasse de billets, il demeura impassible. Un vrai zombie. 

Alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre, Henry demanda à voix basse à cet homme : 

\- Où est Granny ? Ou Ruby ? 

L’homme haussa un sourcil. 

\- Granny est morte, ça fait des années. Et Ruby ? Elle est…

Il cligna des yeux en fixant son regard sur Henry.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour avoir entendu parler de Ruby, mon garçon. Qui es-tu ? 

Henry sentit un frisson de panique le traverser. 

\- Personne, répondit-il.

Et il se dépêcha de rejoindre Emma et Bailey, qui avaient commencé à monter les escaliers. 

Comment c’était possible ? Granny était morte ? Ruby était… partie ? Il ne s’attendait pas à ça. 

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, et Emma se laissa tomber sur son lit comme une masse. 

\- Réveille-moi tôt, gamin, lui dit-elle. Je dois rentrer après t’avoir déposé chez toi. 

Henry ne protesta pas, tout en décrétant silencieusement qu’il était hors de question qu’il lâche Emma d’une semelle maintenant qu’il l’avait trouvée. Surtout si tout allait de travers, à commencer par Granny et Ruby. Il fallait qu’il en apprenne plus, dès que possible. Ce soir, cependant, il allait dormir. Il y avait un pyjama usé et trop petit pour lui dans son sac poubelle, et il essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit en se changeant. Emma ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu’il avait dans ce sac, mais elle lui avait plusieurs fois lancé de drôles de regards. 

Après qu’Henry ait commencé à se préparer pour aller au lit, Bailey tira un pyjama neuf du même sac poubelle, abordant un sourire joyeux. 

\- Si tu peux utiliser ta magie pour faire apparaître un pyjama neuf pour toi, pourquoi tu ne peux pas me donner une nouvelle paire de chaussures ? chuchota t-il. 

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Simplet ; tu devrais l’avoir compris, maintenant. 

\- Rien à foutre, murmura t-il. 

Il remarqua qu’il disait ça de plus en plus, ces derniers temps. 

Il se glissa dans le grand lit à côté de Bailey et fixa le plafond pendant un long moment. Lorsqu’il s’endormit enfin, il fit un rêve étrange à propos d’un homme très grand qu’il n’arrivait pas à reconnaitre. L’homme était assit dans un fauteuil en cuir, devant une petite télé. Pas une télé à écran plat comme celle que possédait sa mère ; une de ces anciennes télés avec une qualité d’image pourrie. L’homme était en train de boire une bière et de manger un truc qui sentait mauvais. 

\- Gamin, va me chercher une autre bière, lui dit l’homme. 

Le Henry de son rêve se dirigea vers le frigo et l’ouvrit. Il n’y avait plus aucune bière dans le frigo ; en fait il n’y avait plus rien du tout à part un citron qui avait l’air d’être tout desséché, et une brique de lait périmée depuis une semaine. 

Il retourna près du fauteuil inclinable.

\- Y’a plus de bière, dit Henry. 

\- Hein ? grogna l’homme. 

\- Y’a plus de bière…

Une main vola et le gifla fort en plein dans la figure. Henry tomba par terre. 

\- Je t’avais dis de me ramener un pack de six en rentrant, petit con, gronda l’homme. 

Il saisit Henry au collet, l’empêchant de respirer. Sa joue le brûlait, et il avait fait un peu pipi dans son pantalon lorsque l’homme l’avait frappé. 

\- Je vais te mettre au trou, gamin. Tu sortiras demain, quand tu auras appris ta leçon. 

Il jeta Henry dans un placard et referma violemment la porte. Il entendit le bruit d’une clé qu’on tournait dans la serrure, et une minute plus tard, la porte d’entrée claqua à son tour. 

L’homme était sans doute parti chercher sa bière. 

Au moins, Henry se sentait plus en sécurité à l’intérieur du placard que dans le reste de la maison. 

Il se réveilla en sursaut et jeta un coup d’œil à la pendule. Il n’était même pas une heure du matin, et il avait déjà peur de se rendormir. 

\- Mauvais rêve ? lui demanda Bailey. 

Elle était juste à côté de lui ; ses yeux étaient ouverts et elle avait la tête sur une de ses mains. 

\- Ouais. C’était bizarre. Il y avait—enfin, tu sais sans doute déjà, hein ? 

Bailey se contenta d’hocher la tête dans le noir. 

\- Mais ce n’était pas un rêve, Henry. C’était un souvenir. 

Henry la regarda en clignant des yeux. Elle avait l’air d’être très sérieuse. 

\- Je n’ai jamais vécu cette scène. 

\- Si. C’était il y a trois ans. Tu as vécu quatre mois dans cet appartement. Tu t’es retrouvé à l’hôpital deux fois ; la deuxième fois les services sociaux ont enfin compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et ils t’ont sortis de là. Mais depuis, ton épaule se déboîte assez facilement ; tu devras faire attention. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? chuchota Henry. Je ne comprends pas. 

\- Petit à petit, tu vas te souvenir de ta vraie vie. A la fin, tu oublieras les souvenirs de ta vie à Storybrooke. Mais ça va prendre un moment avant que ta transition soit complète. Ça paraît normal que tu oublies ta vie d’avant, non ? Tu n’auras plus besoin de ces souvenirs. 

Cette simple pensée le terrifiait. 

\- Je ne peux pas oublier qui je suis vraiment ! siffla Henry. Ce n’est pas juste. Je suis le fils d’Emma, le petit-fils de Snow White et Prince Charming—

\- Et puisque tu n’as pas été élevé par Regina, tu ne sais rien de tout ça, Henry. Ne t’inquiète pas, tu as encore quelques semaines devant toi avant de tout oublier. Mais quand ce sera fait, mon travail sera terminé, et tu pourras continuer ta nouvelle vie. Tu ne te souviendras même plus de ce que je t’ai dis à propos de ton avenir. Tu pourras juste… le vivre. 

\- Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai demandé, dit Henry en jetant un coup d’œil à Emma. 

Elle ronflait paisiblement. 

\- Ce n’était pas dans le contrat. 

\- Ce n’est pas un contrat, Henry. C’est ton vœu. Ton choix. 

Henry sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. S’ils étaient tous comme ceux qu’il venait de vivre, il ne voulait pas de ces nouveaux souvenirs. 

\- C’est pas juste, répéta t-il, l’estomac noué. 

\- La vie n’est pas juste, Simplet, répondit Bailey en reposant la tête sur son oreiller. 

Henry se mordit la lèvre et essaya de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. 

\- Arrête de m’appeler comme ça. 

\---

Toute la nuit, il rêva de l’homme dans le fauteuil inclinable. Et ce n’était pas juste une répétition du même rêve, non ; il se souvint de journées et de semaines entières de cette vie en l’espace de quelques heures. 

C’était horrible. 

Lorsqu’il se réveilla, Emma était déjà levée, et il entendit le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain. Il était tellement soulagé qu’elle soit là pour le protéger qu’il voulait entrer dans la pièce et lui faire un câlin. 

Il farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose de correct à se mettre et finit par trouver un deuxième jean, dans un état aussi lamentable que celui qu’il avait porté ces derniers jours. Au moins, il était un peu plus propre. La veille, il avait lavé une chemise et un boxer et les avait étendus dans la salle de bain. Il espérait qu’ils seraient secs. 

Dans son ancienne vie, il avait toujours eu des habits propres. Et qui sentaient bon. Même quand il les salissait, ou qu’il les ramenait verdis par l’herbe, sa mère réussissait toujours à faire partir les tâches. Elle se plaignait, bien sûr, et lui demandait d’ « être plus civilisé et d’arrêter de se rouler dans la gadoue », mais au final, il avait toujours des jolis choses à se mettre. Et sans qu’il ait jamais à le lui demander, elle lui achetait des habits neufs, des t-shirt Iron Man et des sous-vêtements de super héros, ou des chaussettes avec des imprimés chauve-souris pour Halloween ou de rennes pour Noël. Il aurait voulu avoir celles avec les rennes, maintenant, parce que c’était Noël dans quelques jours. Il ne savait plus exactement quand, mais c’était bientôt. 

Même s’il n’avait fait son vœu que quelques jours auparavant, son ancienne vie lui paraissait déjà si loin. 

Bailey portait une nouvelle tenue, comme tous les matins. Pas juste, pensa t-il de nouveau. Elle n’avait jamais eu faim, froid, elle n’était jamais fatiguée comme il avait pu l’être ; et apparemment, elle ne rêvait pas non plus. Il commençait à souhaiter pouvoir ne pas rêver non plus, si la nuit dernière devait se répéter. 

\- Ce sera le cas, intervint Bailey. Mais ça commencera à se produire de jour, aussi. Tes souvenirs vont juste refaire surface à certains moments. Pas la peine de paniquer quand ça arrivera. Laisse-les faire. C’est normal. 

Il ne trouvait pas ça normal du tout. 

Emma sortit de la salle de bain, fraîchement douchée et bien habillée, ses cheveux sombres et mouillés frisant sur ses épaules. 

\- Allez-y, les gosses. Quand vous aurez fini, on ira manger un bout. 

Henry était impatient de manger ; il avait avalé deux barres de céréales dans le train, puis ils étaient s’étaient rendus directement chez Emma. Avec un peu de chance, le restaurant de Granny fonctionnait toujours, mais si Ruby n’était… pas là, il n’était pas sûr de savoir qui pouvait y travailler. 

Sa chemise et son boxer étaient suffisamment secs pour pouvoir les porter, et il se dépêcha de se doucher et de s’habiller. Quand il enfila ses chaussures, grimaçant en courbant ses orteils, il se souvint de la fois où il avait perdu ses nouvelles baskets. Ça s’était passé exactement comme Bailey le lui avait raconté : elles étaient sous son lit, et un autre gamin les lui avaient volées. C’était arrivé quelques mois plus tôt, et il devrait sans doute attendre un moment avant d’en avoir des neuves. 

Quand il leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Bailey, son regard lui disait : « J’te l’avais dit. »

\- Prêts ? demanda Emma en passant son sac par-dessus son épaule. Allez, on y va. 

Dehors, les rues étaient d’un calme sinistre. 

\- Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire quand tu m’as dit qu’il ne se passe pas grand-chose ici. Pas étonnant que ce ne soit pas une ville à touriste, dit Emma. 

Henry était surprit : il ne voyait aucun enfant se rendant à l’école en marchant ou à vélo ; personne ne se pressait sur les trottoirs, pas d’Archie promenant son chien ni de Mary Margaret prenant son café avec David. Ils étaient peut-être tous au diner, comme ils faisaient parfois. Il accéléra le pas et s’engagea dans l’entrée du restaurant. 

A l’intérieur, il n’y avait personne à part Leroy, qui ronflait dans un des box. 

\- Y a quelqu’un ? appela Emma. 

Henry se dit qu’elle avait autant envie que lui d’un bon chocolat chaud. 

Une jeune femme sortit de l’arrière boutique, transportant quelques grosses boîtes. Il la reconnut tout de suite. 

\- Ashley ! s’exclama t-il, et la jeune femme lui lança un regard incertain. 

\- Oui ? répondit-elle. On se connait ? 

Puis elle eut l’air de se forcer à reprendre un comportement professionnel : 

\- Entrez, je vous en prie ; vous pouvez vous asseoir où vous voulez. J’arrive tout de suite. 

\- En sachant que tu vis ici, gamin, c’est bizarre que personne ne te reconnaisse. Tu ne sors pas souvent ? demanda Emma. 

Henry mordilla l’intérieur de sa joue et répondit : 

\- Pas vraiment. 

Ashley revint les voir, l’air épuisé, et il fut choqué de voir qu’elle était enceinte. Ce qui voulait dire que ça faisait 29 ans qu’elle était enceinte ; depuis que la malédiction avait été jetée. Elle ne portait pas d’alliance, Sean et elle ne s’étaient donc pas remis ensemble. 

\- Désolé pour l’attente. Qu’est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? 

Emma jeta un coup d’œil au menu. 

\- Euh, une tasse de chocolat, avec de la cannelle et de la crème fouettée, et des pancakes. Et un donut, si vous en avez. Ou une patte d’ours. Ce qui vous arrange. 

Puis, elle dirigea son regard vers Bailey et Henry. 

\- Et vous, vous voulez quoi ? 

\- Exactement la même chose, répondit Henry. 

Au moins, Emma aimait toujours que son chocolat soit bien préparé. 

\- Un café avec de la crème, et un hamburger avec des frites, demanda Bailey. 

Ashley la regarda bizarrement, mais haussa les épaules. 

\- Pas de problème. La friteuse n’est pas encore allumée, donc ça va prendre quelques minutes de plus pour les frites. 

\- C’est pas grave, répondit Bailey. Je n’en mange pas souvent, je peux attendre un peu. 

\- D’ac. Vous n’êtes pas d’ici, pas vrai ? demanda Ashey. Ce n’est pas souvent, qu’on a des visiteurs. 

\- Moi non, mais ces deux-là…, commença Emma. 

\- Je connais le maire de la ville, répondit Henry, ses yeux fuyant ceux d’Emma. On est très proches. 

Ashley haussa les sourcils. 

\- Ah. D’accord. Je reviens dès que vos plats sont prêts. 

La tête d’Emma se tourna en direction d’Henry. 

\- Je connais le maire de la ville ? répéta t-elle. Ça veut dire quoi, ça, gamin ? Je commence à penser que l’histoire que tu m’as racontée est un gros mensonge. 

Elle plissa les yeux avant de poursuivre :

\- Mais je suis assez douée pour dire quand quelqu’un me ment, et normalement, j’aurais déjà dû m’en rendre compte. 

\- C’est compliqué, admit Henry. 

Il allait poursuivre, mais David et Kathryn entrèrent dans la pièce, et Henry eut l’impression que sa tête allait exploser tellement il était excité. 

David fronça carrément les sourcils en voyant le trio dans le box, puis il mena Kathryn jusqu’à une table, un peu plus loin. Henry redirigea son regard sur Emma. 

\- C’est David et Kathryn. Elle, dans le monde des contes, c’est la Princesse Abigail. La fille du Roi Midas. Son véritable amour, c’est le prof de sport, Frédérick. 

Emma fit la moue. 

\- Oh, gamin. C’est pire que ce que je croyais. 

\- Et l’homme qui l’accompagne, poursuivit bravement Henry ; c’est ton père. Prince Charming.

Secouant la tête, Emma s’appuya sur le dossier du box. 

\- Je pensais bien faire hier, mais j’ai l’impression que je me suis planté. 

Elle se couvrit les yeux de la main. 

\- Ecoute, Henry, après le petit-déjeuner, je te ramène chez ta mère, et ensuite je retourne à Boston. Dans trois semaines, je déménage à Philadelphie…

Henry sursauta. Philadelphie ? 

\- Pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ?

\- Parce qu’il est temps que je tourne la page. Ils ont un travail pour moi là-bas, répondit Emma, avant d’ajouter : et ça ne te regarde en rien. Bref, je suis prête. C’est le bon moment pour moi. Ça fait un moment que je suis à Boston. C’est ça la vraie vie, gamin. Je comprends que, euh, tu es le garçon que j’ai donné à l’adoption. Et je suis vraiment contente de t’avoir rencontré. T’es un garçon bien. Je suis heureuse que tout se soit bien passé pour toi. Mais pour l’instant, je n’ai pas de place pour toi dans ma vie. Les choses sont bien comme elles sont—tu as une famille ici, et moi, j’ai mes trucs…

\- Quels trucs ? l’interrompit Henry. Tu vis seule. Tu n’as pas de copain, ou de copine, ajouta t-il, juste au cas où. Tu n’as pas beaucoup de loisirs, et tu travailles tout le temps. C’est pas une vie, ça !

Emma le fixa. 

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu t’imagines savoir de moi, gamin, mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Tu ne me connais pas du tout. 

\- Si, je te connais, répliqua Henry. Tu es la sauveuse. Tu dois briser la malédiction. 

\- Il n’y a pas de malédiction, répondit Emma. Les contes de fées n’existent pas. Ce sont de jolies histoires, c’est tout. Snow White, Prince Charming et la Méchante Reine ? Ce sont des personnages tirés d’un livre. 

\- Le livre dit la vérité, plaida Henry. Il faut que tu me croies. 

\- Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu y croies, mon grand. Mais j’ai une vie à organiser, moi—

La clochette de l’entrée sonna de nouveau, et Henry jeta un coup d’œil et vit David et Kathryn quitter le diner avec leur café à emporter. Mais avant que la porte ne se referme, quelqu’un d’autre entra dans la salle. 

C’était Regina. 

Il ne put pas s’en empêcher—son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle portait un de ses fameux tailleurs, avec une chemise, une jupe noire, des talons hauts et un trench-coat cintré à la taille. Elle était… jolie. Il se sentit mieux rien qu’en la voyant, ce qui était idiot puisqu’elle n’était pas vraiment sa mère. Mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d’elle, et ses lèvres s’étirèrent d’elle-même pour former un sourire. 

Jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne pose à son tour son regard sur lui avant de se mettre à ricaner avec mépris.

Il sentit son estomac se nouer. Tout à coup, elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à sa mère. 

Elle cligna des yeux, très lentement, les lèvres plissées de mécontentement. 

\- Qui avons-nous là ? demanda t-elle dans leur direction. Des visiteurs, ajouta t-elle.

Le sourire qu’elle abordait n’atteignait pas ses yeux. Sa voix était presque chantante, et ça donna à Henry la chair de poule. 

\- Des visiteurs dans ma ville. Fantastique. 

Il entendit Emma murmurer : 

\- C'est pas vrai. 

\- Bonjour, bonjour, dit Regina en s’approchant d’eux. Je suis le maire, Ms Mills. Et vous êtes ? 

Henry jeta un coup d’œil à Emma, qui la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frits. Bailey ne la regardait pas du tout ; Henry n’eut donc pas le choix :

\- Euh, bonjour. On est venu pour voir, j’imagine. 

\- Gamin, siffla Emma entre ses dents. Je pense qu’on a un problème, là. 

\- Un problème ? répéta Regina d’une voix douce. 

Elle se rapprocha encore plus d’eux et posa ses deux mains gantées sur leur table. 

\- Considérez-moi comme votre comité d’accueil. Puis-je vous demander vos noms ? 

Mordillant sa lèvre, Henry se lança :

\- Je m’appelle Henry, dit-il, s’attendant à ce que sa mère reconnaisse le nom de son père. 

Mais son visage resta de marbre ; ses lèvres étaient immobiles, figées comme de la pierre.

\- Ça, c’est Emma, ajouta t-il en faisant un geste de la main. Et voici Bailey. 

\- Comme c’est charmant. Qu’est-ce qui vous amène à Storybrooke ? 

\- Pourriez-vous nous excuser un moment, madame le maire ? demanda Emma. 

Elle était livide. 

\- Il y a un problème, Miss… je n’ai pas entendu votre nom de famille ? demanda Regina. 

\- Swan, répondit Emma, les yeux rivés sur Henry.

\- Miss Swan, répéta Regina. 

L’appellation était si familière aux oreilles d’Henry que ça le rendait nerveux. 

\- Je peux vous aider, peut-être ? reprit Regina. 

\- Seulement si vous arrivez à m’expliquer pourquoi ce gamin m’a fait venir jusque dans ce trou perdu en plein milieu de la nuit, tout ça pour rien, marmonna t-elle.

Henry sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. 

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Regina, ses yeux se posant tour à tour sur Emma, puis sur Henry. 

Henry trouvait qu’elle avait l’air terrifiante ; malgré des échanges parfois lourds de tension entre sa mère et lui, il n’avait jamais eu peur d’elle. 

Il avait peur de cette femme, en revanche. Elle n’avait aucune lueur de bonté dans les yeux. Aucune trace d’affection. Pas d’amour du tout. 

\- Mon nouvel ami ici présent, commença Emma en hochant la tête en direction d’Henry, a sonné à ma porte hier soir en m’assurant que vous étiez sa mère adoptive. Il m’a également raconté que vous étiez une Méchante Reine qui a jeté une malédiction sur tout un royaume, en le transportant du monde de contes de fées jusque dans le Maine, leur volant par la même occasion leur fin heureuse. 

Elle laissa échapper un rire amer. 

\- Et moi, je suis censée être la sauveuse qui brise la malédiction. Je suis venue parce que, ben, parfois une histoire folle vaut la peine qu’on y jette un coup d’œil, non ? Mais apparemment, ce gosse s’est bien fichu de moi dès la seconde où il est entré dans mon appartement, et je suis la seule à blâmer. 

Regina avait entendu les mots d’Emma, mais ce n’était pas elle qu’elle regardait. Non, son attention était plutôt fixée sur Henry, qu’elle observait attentivement. 

A ce moment là seulement, il comprit que la femme qui l’avait élevé, celle qui l’avait mouché quand il avait un rhume, qui avait cousu ses costumes d’Halloween et qui lui avait coupé les cheveux tous les mois avec un sourire affectueux n’existait plus. 

Cette femme était la Méchante Reine à l’état pur. 

\---

Regina n’était pas restée longtemps au diner, mais elle avait demandé à Emma de passer chez elle avant le déjeuner. « Juste pour en savoir plus sur cette histoire formidable », avait-elle dit. Elle n’avait eu l’air de prêter qu’une attention modérée à Henry pendant leur conversation ; jusqu’à ce qu’Emma ne soit distraite par l’arrivée de leur petit déjeuner.  
A ce moment là, le regard de Regina se posa sur Henry pendant une fraction de seconde, et il pensa que sa main allait jaillir pour lui arracher le cœur. 

Mais finalement, elle n’avait rien fait. Elle avait repris son expression affable, qui était clairement un masque. Elle avait fait preuve de curiosité et de bonne humeur, et était partie avec son gobelet de café à emporter en faisant un signe d’au revoir à Ashley. 

\- Tu me casses les couilles, gamin, lui dit Emma lorsque la clochette sonna le départ de Regina. J’arrive pas à croire que tu te sois foutu de moi comme ça. D’habitude, je sais toujours quand quelqu’un me mens. Mon détecteur doit être en panne.

\- Je ne t’ai pas menti, Emma. Que tu le croies ou non. Elle est méchante. Et tu vas en avoir la preuve aujourd’hui. 

\- Elle est peut-être chiante, mais je ne crois pas qu’elle soit méchante. Après le petit-déjeuner, on retourne à Boston, je te dépose chez les flics et ils s’occuperont de toi. Compris ? 

\- La police ? Pourquoi ? 

\- Parce qu’ils vont te ramener aux services sociaux ; tu vas aller dans un foyer, et avec un peu de chance tu seras placé dans une chouette famille. 

Vu son regard, elle en doutait, mais elle haussa les épaules. 

\- Je ne peux pas te ramener chez moi, gamin. Et je vais certainement pas te laisser ici. Ça craint trop. 

Henry fut assailli d’un nouveau souvenir, un souvenir qui n’était pas vraiment à lui, mais qui avait quand même l’air vrai. Il se voyait, retournant au foyer après avoir été recueilli puis rejeté par une nouvelle famille. Il se demanda si l’enfance d’Emma en familles d’accueils avait été comme ça. 

\- Ouais, c’est clair, les familles d’accueils, ça a tellement bien marché pour toi, lui dit Henry, espérant s’attirer sa sympathie. 

Emma reprit un air exaspéré. 

\- Bon sang, comment tu sais tout ça ? Enfin, tu as trouvé ces infos sur quel site internet ? 

\- Je n’ai rien trouvé sur internet à part ton adresse. Je sais toutes ces choses parce que je te connais, insista t-il. Je sais que tu aimes mettre de la cannelle et de la crème fouettée dans son chocolat chaud, et que tu es nulle pour réparer des objets cassées, et que personne ne t’a jamais adoptée. Je sais que tu ne restes jamais dans un endroit plus d’un an ou deux, à part pour le Tallahassee. C’est là-bas que tu es resté le plus longtemps. 

Il sentit des larmes affluer dans ses yeux. 

\- Je sais que je suis né quand tu étais en prison, mais que ce n’était pas vraiment de ta faute, même si tu avais fait quelques bêtises. Je sais que tu m’as abandonné parce que tu voulais me laisser le plus de chances possibles. 

Emma le regardait, la bouche grande ouverte, secouant la tête d’incrédulité. 

\- Tu es quelqu’un de bien, Emma. Il t’est arrivé beaucoup de choses, mais tu as le cœur bon, et tu fais toujours le bon choix, même quand c’est dur. Pas vrai ? 

\- Gamin, commença Emma – mais elle avait l’air de ne plus savoir quoi dire. C’est… (elle ferma les yeux). Merde. 

\- On passe juste à la mansion, et ensuite on décolle, promis. 

Henry se dit que s’il n’arrivait pas à retourner la situation en sa faveur d’ici là, il devrait vraiment changer de tactique. Surtout s’il commençait à oublier son ancienne vie et à se souvenir de sa nouvelle vie. 

\- C’est une mansion ? demanda Emma. 

Avalant sa salive, Henry répondit :

\- J’avais oublié de te dire ça ? 

Emma secoua la tête. 

\- Incroyable. Tu es très pénible, tu sais ? 

Elle remonta la manche de son sweater, et Henry prit une inspiration sèche en apercevant une longue et sinueuse cicatrice le long de son bras. 

Il tendit la main pour attraper la sienne et la tira vers lui. 

\- Depuis quand tu as ça ? 

La cicatrice était rouge et gonflée ; il pouvait presque voir les endroits où les points avaient recousu la peau. 

\- Bon sang, ça te regarde pas, répondit Emma en défaisant brusquement son bras de l’emprise d’Henry et en rabaissant sa manche. Tu n’as vraiment aucun tact. 

Il ignora sa remarque. 

\- Tu n’avais pas ça, avant. Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ? 

\- Les gens n’aiment pas toujours parler de l’origine de leurs blessures, Henry, intervint Bailey. 

Emma haussa un sourcil en sa direction. 

\- Ouais, renchérit-elle. Et en plus, ça ne vaut vraiment pas la peine d’en parler. 

\- Mais tu ne dois pas l’avoir depuis longtemps, insista Henry. 

\- Même si je te devais une explication, ce qui n’est pas le cas, je ne te le dirais pas. Ce n’est pas une histoire pour les enfants. C’est une histoire qui parle de mauvaises personnes. Bien pires que toutes les méchantes reines que tu pourrais inventer. 

Emma détourna le regard, et Henry expira longuement. Puisqu’elle n’était pas venue à Storybrooke, il était arrivé plus de mésaventures à Emma qu’il ne l’avait prévu. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, et la lumière blafarde éclaira les quelques rides de son visage, particulièrement un pli très marqué entre ses sourcils. Ça non plus, ça n’avait pas été là dans son autre vie. 

Il commençait à penser qu’il n’aurait jamais dû faire ce vœu. 

___

Ils s’arrêtèrent chez Granny pour récupérer leurs affaires. Lui et Bailey attendirent sur le perron pendant qu’Emma passait un coup de fil, et Henry ne lui demanda pas qui elle appelait. Il ne voulait même pas le savoir—peut-être qu’elle discutait avec les flics pour qu’ils viennent le chercher à la frontière de l’état. 

Ça n’avait aucune importance. C’était sa dernière chance de briser la malédiction, mais vue la situation, il n’avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s’y prendre. Regina n’était pas sa mère, ici, il ne connaissait donc personne à Storybrooke. Il ne voyait personne qui pourrait croire à la véracité de son histoire. Ni Mary Margaret, qu’il n’avait pas encore aperçue, ni Red, qui avait disparu, ni Grumpy, qui avait l’air d’être aussi bourré ici qu’il l’était dans sa vie d’avant. Ses autres options étaient trop risquées, et puis, il était sûr qu’il n’arriverait pas à se rendre à la boutique de l’antiquaire avant qu’Emma ne redescende…

Il se rendit alors compte que Mr Gold était justement en train de se diriger vers le Bed and Breakfast. Sa canne frappait régulièrement le sol alors qu’il se rapprochait d’eux, et Henry sut que Gold avait été placé sur sa route pour une raison. Il tenait sa chance.

\- Mr Gold ! dit Henry, descendant les escaliers pour le rejoindre sur le trottoir. 

\- Bonjour, jeune homme. Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses mon nom ? 

Henry cligna des yeux. Il savait que, dans son ancienne vie, Gold s’était souvenu de son identité réelle bien avant que la malédiction ne se brise. Pourquoi ça ? Il avait toujours pensé que la malédiction avait commencé à s’affaiblir dès qu’on lui avait donné le livre, et encore plus lorsqu’Emma était arrivée à Storybrooke. A part Graham, Henry était sûr que Gold était le seul qui se souvenait. 

\- Bonjour. Je suis venu visiter Storybrooke avec ma famille, et quelqu’un a dis, euh, le monsieur à l’intérieur m’a dit que vous étiez propriétaire d’un magasin de prêteur sur gages. 

Gold sourit faiblement. 

\- Je préfère le terme de boutique d’antiquaire, très cher. Tu es à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier ? 

Henry jeta un coup d’œil à Bailey, qui, comme à son habitude, ne lui offrit aucune aide. 

\- Oui. Un livre. Un livre de contes de fées, avec Snow White et Cinderella, et—

Il s’éclaircit la gorge et termina ; 

\- Rumplestiltskin et Little Red Riding Hood. Est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose? 

Mr Gold fronça les sourcils. 

\- J’ai bien peur de n’avoir aucun livre de contes de fées – en revanche je possède une belle édition de Tom Sawyer. Je peux te proposer du Mark Twain ? Et puis, tu m’as l’air un peu trop grand pour lire des contes de fées. Peut-être que « Le Hobbit »--

\- Non, l’interrompit Henry. Je suis à la recherche d’un livre qui s’appelle « Once Upon a Time ». Il a des jolies images et des centaines d’histoires. J’ai besoin de ce livre-là en particulier.

Une vague de déception le traversa lorsqu’il constata que le visage de Gold demeurait impassible. Clairement, l’homme n’avait jamais entendu parler du livre en question.  
\- Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mon cher. Je pense que tu vas devoir chercher ailleurs. 

Il hocha sèchement la tête, sans l’air sombre qui était habituellement caractéristique de l’attitude de Gold. 

\- Bien, je vais y aller…

\- Une dernière chose, demanda Henry. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui est arrivé à certaines des personnes qui vivaient ici ? Ma mère avait quelques connaissances en ville, il y a longtemps, et je voudrais l’aider à les retrouver. 

\- De qui s’agit-il ? le relança Gold en jetant un coup d’œil impatient à sa montre. J’ai un rendez-vous, mais je peux t’accorder une minute. 

\- Ruby Lucas, pour commencer. J’ai entendu dire que sa grand-mère est morte—

\- Ah, oui, je connaissais Ruby et sa pauvre Granny. Granny a fait une crise cardiaque, il y a des années de ça, je-je ne me souviens pas exactement de quand, répondit Gold. Et Ruby, et bien, après ça, elle a perdu les pédales. Elle est donc malheureusement internée à l’hôpital depuis quelques années. Triste affaire, ajouta t-il sans avoir l’air d’être triste du tout. 

\- A l’hôpital ? Elle est malade ? 

Gold se tapota le côté de la tête, sur la tempe.

\- Elle souffre de ce genre de maladie, mon garçon. Une maladie de l’esprit. Elle… elle a blessé quelqu’un avant qu’on ne l’arrête, mais je ne connais pas les détails, et tu n’as pas besoin de les connaître non plus. J’essaye de ne pas m’associer trop avec les éléments les plus sordides de Storybrooke. 

Henry ne le crut pas une seconde. 

\- Ouais, je comprends. Et Mary Margaret Blanchard ? 

\- Ah, cette chère Mary Margaret. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle fait de sa vie depuis qu’elle a été virée de son poste d’enseignante, raconta Gold. On ne fait pas vraiment partie du même milieu, bien sûr. Mais je suis certain qu’elle s’en sortira. 

Henry essaye de ne pas faire la grimace en entendant ces nouvelles. 

\- Et David Nolan ? 

A ce moment-là, Mr Gold fronça les sourcils, comme s’il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. 

\- Tu a l’air de connaître pas mal de gens à Storybrooke, très cher. Est-ce qu’on s’est déjà rencontrés ?

\- S’il-vous-plait, Mr Gold, pouvez-vous me renseigner sur David Nolan ? 

Le sourire de Mr Gold devint légèrement suspicieux. 

\- Bien sûr. Lui et sa femme Kathryn sont très heureux tous les deux, comme ils l’ont toujours été, ajouta t-il. 

La nouvelle n’aurait pas dû étonner Henry. 

\- Je le répète, nous ne faisons pas parti du même milieu—ils sont un peu… ennuyeux pour moi, dirons-nous. Mais tu—que veux-tu aux Nolan ? Ou plus généralement, aux habitants de Storybrooke ? 

Il se pencha vers Henry et sa canne fit un bruit sec sur le ciment. 

Henry afficha son sourire le plus innocent et haussa les épaules. Gold ne lui apprendrait visiblement rien de plus, autant laisser tomber. 

\- Oh, rien de particulier, on vient juste pour dire bonjour. On va sans doute aller voir les Nolan aujourd’hui. Ils nous ont invités. 

Il n’eut aucun scrupule à mentir pour se débarrasser de l’attention de l’homme. Il avait conscience d’avoir été trop insistant. 

\- Ma mère va nous rejoindre d’une minute à l’autre, et ensuite on va aller rendre visite au maire. 

Le sourire méprisant que Gold aborda alors lui rappela celui de Rumplel. 

\- Mm, le maire, grogna t-il. Et bien, amuse-toi bien, mon cher. Je dois y aller. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous un de ces jours. 

Il tendit la main et dit :

\- Dis-moi ton nom, mon garçon. 

Henry déglutit et répondit :

\- James. Je m’appelle James. 

Le regard de Gold lui laissa penser qu’il savait qu’Henry mentait, qu’il le savait aussi clairement que si une ampoule clignotait au dessus de sa tête. 

\- James. Très bien. Passe une bonne journée, James. 

Puis il se remit en marche, rapidement, et sans un regard en arrière. 

Henry soupira de soulagement et jeta un coup d’œil à l’établissement de chambres d’hôtes. Toujours aucun signe d’Emma. Il se tourna vers Bailey. 

\- On a eu chaud, chuchota t-il. 

Elle hocha la tête. 

\- Yep. 

\- A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que Mr Gold n’a pas le livre ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne se souvient pas de son identité ? 

Bailey leva les yeux au ciel, un geste auquel Henry s’habituait de plus en plus. 

\- Oh, c’est pas vrai, Simplet. Après tout ce temps, tu n’as toujours pas compris ? Gold ne se souvient de rien parce que la malédiction est toujours aussi puissante que le jour où ta mère l’a mise en place. Elle n’a pas été affaiblie. Du coup, Mr Gold ne s’est jamais procuré ton fameux bouquin, et il ne l’a jamais donné à Mary Margaret. Il ne s’est jamais douté de son identité réelle. 

Henry fit la grimace ? 

\- Mais, comment ça se fait ? 

\- Parce que tu n’étais pas là, idiot. Sans toi, le cœur de ta mère est resté aussi dur que la pierre. Ta Regina Mills ne savait peut-être pas très bien aimer, mais au fil des ans, plus son amour pour toi a grandi, plus la malédiction s’est affaiblie. 

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et le fixa longuement. 

\- Ça ne t’avait réellement jamais traversé l’esprit ? 

Henry secoua la tête. 

\- Je n’y avais jamais pensé. 

Bailey dirigea son regard vers l’horloge de la ville, et ses aiguilles immobiles. Figées. 

\- L’amour de Regina est ce qui a suffisamment affaibli la malédiction pour permettre à Emma de la briser. Sans ça, ton autre vie se serait déroulée assez différemment. 

Elle s’esclaffa. 

\- Qui sait, tu serais peut-être toujours endormi après avoir mangé le chausson aux pommes de ta mère. Ou pire. 

Henry hocha la tête. Il n’avait jamais pensé que sa présence dans la vie de sa mère avait aidé à briser la malédiction. Il sentait que quelque chose en lui était en train de changer, en particulier les sentiments qu’il éprouvait envers elle. Pendant tellement longtemps, il avait été persuadé que Regina Mills avait passé le point de non retour, et qu’elle ne méritait ni son amour, ni son respect. Mais il l’avait fait changer. Ses souvenirs se mélangeaient ; des images de l’affection que sa mère lui avait portée pendant des années refaisaient surface en même temps que des bribes de nuits solitaires, pleines de l’absence de son amour et de sa protection. En balayant Storybrooke du regard, et même en sachant qu’Emma s’y trouvait aussi, il se rendit compte que sa mère lui manquait. Cette Emma-là l’aimait bien, mais… elle ne suffisait pas. Plus maintenant. 

Emma choisit ce moment là pour sortir en trombe du bâtiment. 

\- Très bien, finissons-en, dit-elle. 

Fort de sa découverte, Henry changea d’avis sur le plan qu’il avait prévu. Venir directement à Storybrooke pour briser la malédiction avait été une idée stupide. Il en était maintenant sûr : il fallait qu’ils s’en aillent tout de suite. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour convaincre Emma de le garder un peu avec elle. 

\- Emma, je ne suis pas certain que nous devrions aller voir le maire, finalement, commença t-il, l’estomac noué. 

Il était sûr que ça allait très mal se passer s’il revoyait cette Regina là. 

\- Pas question, gamin. On y va. Tu m’as amenée ici, et je veux savoir ce qu’il y a de si terrible chez cette femme, qui, au passage, ne te connait même pas. Je veux dire, si elle est la méchante reine, elle devrait se comporter comme une vraie connasse ; mais elle avait l’air d’être parfaitement gentille et normale, ce matin. Elle a le droit de recevoir une explication, et moi aussi. 

\- Non, vraiment, Emma, on devrait juste y aller—

\- Monte dans la voiture, Henry, répliqua Emma.

Sa voix était sans appel. 

\- Toi aussi, Bailey. Je veux qu’on soit partis de cette ville de cinglés avant midi. Allons-y. 

Henry obéit. Bailey le suivit, et en attachant sa ceinture, il espéra que ce qu’ils allaient faire n’était pas une erreur fatale. 

___

 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent sur le perron de la maison dans laquelle il avait grandit, Henry eut un nouveau flashback qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. Il se voyait lui, dormant dans un lit, dans une chambre pleine d’enfants, une douzaine au moins, et il avait froid. Les draps étaient rugueux, et il n’y avait personne pour le border ou pour vérifier qu’il ne s’était pas dégagé de ses couvertures dans son sommeil. Personne pour le rassurer après un cauchemar, ou pour le réveiller et l’aider à s’habiller pour aller à l’école lorsqu’il était trop fatigué (ou paresseux) pour le faire tout seul. 

Lorsque Regina ouvrit la porte, Henry eut envie de pleurer. Tout d’un coup, il avait tellement envie de serrer sa mère dans ses bras qu’il en avait mal au cœur. Elle lui jeta un regard froid, un sourire de serpent sur le visage, et il avala sa salive. 

\- Bonjour, mon cher, lui dit-elle en se décalant d’un pas pour les laisser passer. Je vous en prie, entrez. 

\- Merci, répondit Emma en franchissant le pas de la porte, suivant Henry et Bailey. C’est joli, chez vous, ajouta t-elle. 

\- Merci. 

Un silence gêné s’installa alors qu’ils hésitaient tous les quatre dans l’entrée. Il n’y avait pas de sapin de Noël dans le corridor, et Henry ne remarqua aucune décoration à l’intérieur ou à l’extérieur de la maison. Emma avait l’air de chercher quelque chose à dire pour entamer la conversation lorsque Regina demanda :

\- Que diriez-vous d’un verre du meilleur cidre de pomme que vous n’ayez jamais gouté ? 

Henry se figea sur place. 

Emma répondit : 

\- Vous n’avez rien de plus fort ? 

Regina se contenta de sourire et les guida jusqu’à son bureau. Le mot « pomme » avait mis la puce à l’oreille à Henry. Il jeta un regard en coin à Bailey, qui lui tapota l’épaule et lui assura :

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Henry. C’est ce qui est censé se passer. 

Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle voulait dire par là, mais il grinça des dents et suivit ses deux mères dans la petite pièce. Un feu était allumé ; il dégageait beaucoup trop de chaleur et Emma enleva immédiatement sa veste. 

\- Donnez-la moi, offrit Regina en récoltant leurs manteaux. Faites comme chez vous. 

Elle haussa un sourcil en direction d’Henry et emporta leurs affaires pour les mettre dans la penderie du corridor. 

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint avec un plateau de boissons. Elle donna un verre à vin à Emma et deux verres normaux à Henry et Bailey. 

\- Pour vous, ce sera du jus de fruit, expliqua t-elle. 

Il observa Emma porter le verre à ses lèvres et se souvint qu’il avait vécu le même scénario quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu’il avait arraché la tasse de chocolat chaud des mains d’Emma par peur que sa mère ne l’empoisonne. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui conseiller de ne pas boire le cidre, mais il était trop tard—elle en avait déjà avalé une gorgée, fermant les yeux de satisfaction. 

\- Ça, c’est vraiment bon, dit-elle. 

Henry se détendit. Il n’était pas tombée raide morte, ou sous l’emprise d’une malédiction de sommeil. 

\- Je l’ai fait moi-même, répondit Regina. Mon pommier fait des pommes délicieuses à chaque saison. Je suis contente que vous l’aimiez.

\- On ne va pas vous embêter longtemps, dit Emma, entrant dans le vif du sujet. Je ne veux pas accaparer tout votre samedi, mais il fallait que je mette au clair certaines choses ce matin. 

Elle se tourna vers Henry en fronçant les sourcils. Elle reprit :

\- Donc, vous n’avez jamais rencontré ce garçon avant aujourd’hui, c’est ça ? 

\- C’est exact, répondit Regina en sirotant son propre verre de cidre. Je connais chaque personne habitant dans cette ville, et nous recevons peu de visiteurs. Ça peut vous paraître étrange, mais j’aime bien notre petit hameau paisible. 

Elle sourit, et Henry sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine. 

\- Tu as une imagination très productive, jeune homme, lui dit Regina. Comment donc es-tu parvenu à inventer un scénario aussi… unique ? 

Henry décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins :

\- Je ne l’ai pas inventé. C’est la vérité. Tu peux tromper Emma, mais pas moi. 

\- Ah, répliqua Regina en se penchant plus près d’Henry. Je vois. Et bien, pourquoi n’aurions-nous pas une petite discussion, alors, juste toi et moi ? 

\- D’accord, répondit Henry en se préparant pour ce qu’elle allait dire ensuite. 

\- Si tu me connais réellement, je me demande bien comment tu as pu croire que tu pouvais venir à Storybrooke et briser ma malédiction, juste comme ça. Comment comptais-tu me vaincre, au juste ? 

Henry ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Il réfléchit à une réponse, et n’en trouva qu’une. 

\- Un baiser d’amour véritable peut briser n’importe quelle malédiction, lâcha t-il. 

Regina acquiesça. 

\- C’est ce que j’ai entendu dire, très cher. 

Elle avala une grande gorgée de son cidre. 

\- Mais où est cet amour véritable dont tu me parles ? Qui aimes-tu ? Qui t’aime, toi ? 

C’était bien le problème. Cette femme ne ressentait pas un brin d’amour pour lui, ou pour quiconque.

\- Il y a d’autres manières de briser une malédiction, essaya Henry. 

Il se fit interrompre par Emma. 

\- Bordel, de quoi vous parlez, vous deux ?

\- Et ton nom, continua Regina en ignorant complètement Emma. Ça a toujours été un de mes noms favoris. Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce nom ? 

\- Je ne l’ai pas choisi, répliqua Henry. C’est toi qui l’as fait. Tu m’as donné le même nom que ton père. 

A ce moment, Regina pâlit et se raidit. 

\- Ferme-là, petit. Je t’interdis de parler de mon père. 

\- Hé, réessaya Emma. Essayons de nous calmer. Que—

Elle déglutit et posa une main sur son front. 

\- Putain, y avait quoi dans ce truc ? 

Henry haleta et fixa son regard sur Emma. 

\- Ça va, Emma ? 

\- Je me sens—

Elle regarda dans son verre et reprit :

\- Putain, meuf, tu m’as empoisonnée ? 

Regina se mit à rire, et c’était un son qu’Henry n’avait jamais entendu auparavant. C’était le rire d’une méchante reine hystérique qui se délectait de sa victoire. 

\- Bien sûr que oui, idiote. Tu m’as dit toi-même que tu étais la sauveuse et que tu allais briser ma malédiction. Je ne vais pas laisser une petite blonde insignifiante rappliquer dans ma ville et détruire tout ce que j’ai crée !

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? hurla Emma. 

\- Elle n’est pas insignifiante, c’est la fille de Snow White et Prince Charming ! beugla Henry en renversant la table basse. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Oh, mon cher, quelles merveilleuses nouvelles ! s’émerveilla Regina en tapant dans ses mains. Ça en est presque poétique. 

\- Espèce de connasse, cracha Emma en se relevant avant de vaciller. 

Le verre vide tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd. 

\- Espèce de putain de conasse. Gamin, il faut qu’on aille à l’hôpital, dit-elle en tombant à genoux. 

\- Aucun hôpital ne pourra vous venir en aide, Sauveuse. Vous êtes sur le point de vous endormir pour toujours, enfermée dans votre propre corps ; vous ne rêverez que de vos mésaventures et de vos regrets. Je ne peux pas vous tuer – ça briserait la malédiction, mais je vais vous trouver une jolie place dans mon caveau. 

Regina se leva et se tourna vers Henry, agrippant ses épaules. 

\- Je n’avais plus qu’un doigt de magie, mon garçon, et j’étais un peu inquiète qu’elle ne fonctionne pas immédiatement. Mais la magie est imprévisible dans ce monde, et on dirait que tout va se terminer comme je l’avais prévu.

Elle recommença à rire et attrapa le menton d’Henry. 

\- Avant ce soir, toi et ta petite amie vous serez enfermés dans mes cachots. Bien sûr, ici, on ne les appelle pas des cachots, mais le principe est le même. Vous allez rejoindre Red, Belle, et tous les autres citoyens de Storybrooke qui ont osé contrarier leur reine. 

\- Non, dit Henry en secouant la tête. Tu n’es pas comme ça. ce n’est pas vraiment toi, maman. Pourquoi tu n’arrives pas à te souvenir ?

Elle le fixa de son regard et pencha la tête sur le côté. 

\- Me souvenir d’un fils que je n’ai jamais eu ? 

Elle soupira. 

\- Je voulais un enfant, autrefois, mais ce rêve est mort il y a longtemps de ça. Il n’y aura pas de fin heureuse à Storybrooke, et la Sauveuse ne pourra rien y faire—  
Regina haleta et se raidit.

\- Qu… ? 

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et hurla. 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ? 

Henry se rendit compte qu’Emma était maintenant derrière Regina, et que son t-shirt était couvert de sang. Il se tourna vers Bailey pour lui demander de l’aide, mais elle avait disparu de la pièce, envolée sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive. 

\- Emma ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? 

Il aperçut alors le long couteau qu’elle tenait dans sa main, et qu’elle avait tiré de son fourreau à l’intérieur de sa botte. Elle avait l’air implacable et vidée de tout sentiment. 

\- Si je tombe, vous tombez aussi, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Henry. 

Ses yeux étaient tout vagues. 

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver, gamin, lâcha t-elle. 

Et elle s’écroula sur le sol, inconsciente. 

Derrière lui, il entendit Regina tomber à son tour, et Henry se rua à ses côtés, la tirant sur le dos. Tout son monde tombait en miettes devant ses yeux. La peau de sa mère était blanchâtre, et une couche de sueur recouvrait son front alors que son sang se répandait sur le tapis qui se trouvait sous son corps. 

\- Maman ! Maman ! 

Elle avait l’air éberluée d’avoir été blessée. 

\- Il faut que j’appelle une ambulance—

Il se mit à la recherche du téléphone, mais celui qui se trouvait d’habitude sur la table du coin de la pièce n’était pas là. 

\- Où est le téléphone ? 

Regina se contenta de cligner des yeux, le visage tordu de douleur. Elle toussait et essayait de s’agripper à lui. Son corps entier tremblait. 

\- Maman, tu ne peux pas mourir ! S’il te plait, ne meurs pas, supplia Henry en jetant également des coups d’œil à Emma qui gisait à quelques pas de là. Ne me laisse pas seule. Tu es ma mère. J’ai besoin de toi !

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère, murmura Regina en s’agrippant malgré tout à sa main. 

Elle reprit en haletant, du sang coulant de sa bouche :

\- Je n’aime personne, mon cher. Tu ne sais donc pas que l’amour est une faiblesse ? 

Henry pleura en regardant la lueur de vie s’éteindre peu à peu des yeux de la femme qui l’avait élevé et aimé si désespérément.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai, répliqua Henry. Moi, je t’aime, et Emma aussi. 

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, espérant l’aider. 

\- L’amour est une force. 

\- J’ai aimé quelqu’un, il y a longtemps, murmura sa mère. Il est mort. 

Des larmes s’échappèrent de ses yeux jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne les referme.

\- Qui va se souvenir de lui, maintenant ? 

Henry secoua la tête et eut envie de pousser un hurlement. 

\- Ne me laisse pas, maman, s’il-te-plait. Je t’aime. 

Elle soupira une fois de plus, et mourut l’instant d’après. 

\- Non, non, non, cria Henry. C’est pas possible. 

Il se précipita aux côtés d’Emma et l’embrassa elle aussi. 

\- Réveille-toi, Emma, réveille-toi. 

Mais cette Emma ne l’aimait pas, pas comme son Emma l’aimait. 

Elle continua donc de dormir, et le corps de sa mère continua de se vider de son sang à côté d’eux. 

\- Je n’ai jamais voulu ça, hurla Henry en direction du ciel. Ce n’était pas ce que j’ai demandé. Je n’aurais pas dû faire ce vœu—Je suis désolé. Bailey, s’il te plait, aide-moi ! Renvoie-moi chez moi—je ne veux pas de cette vie. Je—je veux rentrer. Je veux ma mère, supplia t-il, sentant son cœur se briser. S’il te plait, renvoie-moi auprès de ma mère !  
Tout se déforma, et il ne vit plus que du noir. 

\---

Lorsqu’Henry se réveilla, il inspira profondément comme s’il venait de remonter à la surface d’un océan après avoir failli se noyer. Il s’assit, balaya la pièce du regard, et finit par réaliser qu’il se trouvait dans une chambre d’hôpital, Emma assise près de lui et lui tenant la main. 

\- Emma, s’écria t-il, surexcité de la revoir. Tu es réveillée !

Les cheveux d’Emma étaient tirés en une queue de cheval approximative et elle avait une mine affreuse, mais ses yeux étaient ouverts, elle respirait, elle était là et elle était vivante. 

\- Tu es réveillée ? répéta t-elle d’une voix brisée. C’est moi qui devrais dire ça, Henry. 

Ses lèvres tremblaient, et des larmes se mirent soudain à rouler sur ses joues lorsqu’elle se leva, l’attirant dans une étreinte féroce. Il lui rendit son étreinte, et la serra aussi fort qu’il pût. 

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, murmura Emma dans son oreille. 

\- Où je suis ? demanda t-il. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? 

Juste pour être certain qu’il se trouvait au bon endroit, il la repoussa et saisit son bras droit. Il remonta brusquement sa manche, et soupira de soulagement. Pas de cicatrice.

\- Ouf.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et sentit une vague d’amour traverser son cœur ; elle le regardait avec tellement de tendresse, il n’avait pas encore réalisé à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

Durant le peu de temps qu’ils avaient passé ensemble dans l’autre dimension, Emma ne l’avait pas regardé comme ça, comme s’il était ce qu’elle avait de plus précieux au monde.

\- Tu vas bien, termina t-il. 

Elle mit sa main sur sa joue, pleurant toujours mais souriant aussi. 

\- Je vais bien ? Henry, ça fait trois jours que tu es dans le coma. Enfin, c’est comme ça qu’on a appelé ça. Whale disait que tu étais juste… endormi, mais qu’il n’arrivait pas à te réveiller. On a tout essayé, mais rien n’y faisait. Tu retombais sur ton lit et tu continuais à dormir. 

Emma se tourna vers a porte. 

\- Mince, il faut qu’on le dise à Regina. Elle est—

\- Ma mère est là ? Où est-elle ? 

\- Elle est allée chercher du café. Elle n’a pas dormi depuis que c’est arrivé—

Il fut hors de son lit avant qu’Emma n’aie eu le temps de terminer sa phrase - il arracha les dispositifs de contrôle qu’on avait collé sur son corps et se rua hors de la pièce. 

\- Maman ! hurla t-il. 

Et une seconde plus tard, il la vit tourner au coin du couloir pour venir dans sa direction, et il se figea sur place. Son visage à elle se transforma complètement, une combinaison d’incrédulité, d’espoir et de douleur mélangés. 

\- Henry ? dit-elle d’une voix tellement épuisée qu’il la reconnut à peine. 

\- Maman ! appela t-il de nouveau, et il se mit à courir, ignorant le fait que sa blouse virevoltait derrière lui et que ses pieds étaient glacés sur le carrelage froid. 

Il voulait juste qu’elle le prenne dans ses bras. Lorsqu’elle laissa tomber le plateau qu’elle portait et qu’elle se dirigea vers lui, il sauta et elle le rattrapa au vol et le fit tourner comme lorsqu’il était plus jeune et qu’il l’aimait sans réserve. Il l’aimait de nouveau sans réserve, maintenant. Elle sentait l’odeur de la maison, et la chaleur, et le réconfort, et même s’il était trop lourd, elle le porta et dirigea sa tête dans le creux de son cou. 

\- Je suis tellement désolé, maman. Je ne pensais pas ce que j’ai dis. 

Elle le tint dans ses bras et répéta son nom encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par glisser et reposer ses pieds sur le sol, en face d’elle. Elle prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains, embrassa son front, et il sentit des larmes tomber sur sa peau. 

\- Mon bébé, je t’aime tellement, dit-elle. Henry. 

\- Je sais, maman. Je suis désolé d’avoir fait ce vœu. 

Regina fronça les sourcils. 

\- Quel vœu ? Henry, il faut que tu retournes au lit, tu es malade—

\- Je ne suis pas malade. J’ai vécu une expérience. J’ai fais un vœu, et il s’est réalisé, mais c’était horrible, c’était la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, et maintenant je le sais, donc j’ai souhaité revenir ici, et ça a marché ! Je suis revenu !

Elle posa une main sur son front, vérifiant qu’il n’avait pas de fièvre comme la maman qu’elle était, mais il se contenta de rire et répéta :

\- C’est vrai ! J’étais parti—

Mais son côté de maman prit le dessus et elle poussa du pied le café renversé et le paquet de Cheetos (clairement pour Emma) et les deux barres de granola (définitivement pour elle), et le ramena dans sa chambre d’hôpital. Emma était en train d’expliquer à Whale qu’Henry venait de se réveiller. Tous les trois, ils remirent Henry au lit pour procéder à un examen médical, et Henry leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il ne lâcha pas la main de sa mère pour autant. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Whale déclara :

\- Il a l’air d’aller bien. 

Regina cligna des yeux. 

\- Je suis censée considérer ça comme un avis professionnel ? répliqua t-elle d’un ton détaché. 

\- Ça en est un, répondit-il. Il est en bonne santé. Bien sûr, il était en bonne santé il y a une heure de ça. C’est juste qu’il refusait de se réveiller. 

\- C’est parce que je n’étais pas là, répéta Henry pour la xième fois depuis le début de l’examen. J’étais dans un univers parallèle. Emma était sur le point de partie à Philadelphie, et elle avait une grosse cicatrice sur le bras, et Maman était en mode Méchante Reine en pleine puissance. Red était à l’asile, et Granny était—

Il s’interrompit en remarquant que ses trois interlocuteurs le regardaient comme s’il avait perdu la tête. 

\- Et à la fin, vous vous êtes entretuées, termina t-il rapidement. 

Emma et Regina se regardèrent brièvement, et prirent toutes les deux une grande inspiration. 

\- Dr Whale, vous pouvez y aller, dit lentement Regina. 

\- En fait, ça ne me dérangerait pas d’en entendre plus--, commença t-il. 

\- Dehors, lança Emma d’un ton cassant. 

Whale sursauta, mais acquiesça. 

\- Bien sûr. Moment familial, je présume. Peut-être que tu pourras m’en dire davantage plus tard, Henry—

\- Sortez, répéta Emma en le poussant légèrement et en refermant la porte derrière lui. 

Une fois encore, il surprit sa mère et Emma à se regarder comme si elles avaient une conversation silencieuse, et elles s’assirent toutes les deux dans les chaises en plastiques inconfortables qui se trouvaient à côté de son lit. 

\- Tu dis que tu étais… parti, mon chéri ? lui demanda sa mère. 

\- Exactement, répondit-il. J’ai fais le vœu que tu—

Il déglutit, mais poursuivit :

\- Que tu ne sois pas ma mère. Le vœu s’est réalisé. Et c’était atroce. Il y avait cette fille, Bailey, elle m’aidait. Je pense que c’était un ange ou une fée ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Bailey, répéta Emma en posant une main sur la jambe de sa mère.

Elle avait l’air de ne même pas l’avoir remarqué ; elle avait juste fait le geste. Sa mère sourit un peu, mais ne fit pas de commentaire, et Henry sut en cet instant que tout se finirait bien. Peut-être même plus que bien. 

\- Ouais. Bailey. Bref, quand je me suis réveillé, j’étais au foyer—

\- Au foyer ? répéta Regina, surprise. 

Henry s’appuya sur son oreiller et se mit dans une position confortable. Ça allait prendre un moment à raconter. 

___

Lorsqu’il eut finit de raconter son aventure dans ce monde parallèle, laissant Emma sous l’emprise d’une malédiction de sommeil et Regina étendue morte sur le sol à côté de lui, ils avaient tous les trois les larmes aux yeux – une fois de plus. Sa mère et Emma avaient rapproché leur chaise et elles lui tenaient la main toutes les deux. 

\- Je ne savais pas comment ça allait se terminer, dit-il. C’était horrible. J’étais seul. 

\- Tu n’es pas seul, lui répondit Regina en souriant faiblement. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Nous ne te laisserons jamais. 

Il aimait qu’elle dise « nous ». 

\- Ça c’est sûr, mon grand. On ne va nulle part. 

Emme se leva, le prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front. 

\- Il faut que j’aille appeler Snow et David. Ils doivent être au diner avec tout le monde pour le repas—

\- Quel repas ? demanda Henry.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas l’inquiéter, Regina lui dit :

\- C’est le réveillon ce soir, Henry. A l’origine, on devait faire la fête, mais puisque tu étais dans le coma, c’est devenu un repas de soutien—

\- Le réveillon ! Je ne l’ai pas raté ! s’écria Henry en se souvenant soudain de cet évènement excitant. On peut aller au diner, nous aussi ? 

\- Chéri, je pense que tu devrais rester ici—

\- Non, je veux aller au diner, et ensuite je veux rentrer à la maison. Avec vous deux. S’il-vous-plait ? demanda t-il, espérant que son vœu se réalise. 

Ses deux mères se consultèrent du regard. Emma haussa les épaules. 

\- Il a l’air d’aller bien. Et je donnerais n’importe quoi pour dormir dans un vrai lit, ce soir. Ces chaises me détruisent le dos. 

Regina réfléchit précautionneusement à la question – Henry savait qu’il était probablement en train de peser le pour et le contre, les risques et les avantages.

\- Si je sens la moindre poussée de fièvre, on revient ici, finit-elle par dire d’un ton ferme. 

Henry se retint de sourire. 

\- D’accord, maman. Promis. 

Emma hocha la tête, satisfaite, et sortit son portable de sa poche. 

\- Je reviens dans une minute. Habille-toi, gamin, tu veux ? On va te faire sortir d’ici. 

Elle sortit de la pièce, son portable déjà collé à son oreille, se préparant à annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde. 

Maintenant qu’il était seul avec sa mère, le poids de son histoire semblait peser sur eux deux. Elle avait l’air bouleversée – même si cette version d’elle n’existait pas vraiment, elle avait pris ses mots très à cœur. 

\- Maman, ne sois pas en colère—

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, Henry, promis, lui assura t-elle. Je suis… je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Je suis perturbée. Ce que tu as vécu aurait facilement pu devenir vrai. Ça aurait pu se passer comme ça ; ça aurait même pu être pire—

\- Mais je suis là, maintenant. Tu es ma mère, et c’est très bien comme ça. J’aime Emma aussi, mais on est une famille. On se rend meilleurs les uns les autres, hein ?  
Le sourire de sa mère était affectueux, et son visage se détendit visiblement. 

\- Exactement. On se rend meilleurs les uns les autres. 

Elle s’assit sur son lit et l’attira dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. 

\- Tu as toujours été ma meilleure chance d’être heureuse, Henry. 

Il soupira. 

\- Et Emma aussi ? demanda t-il. 

\- Oui, Emma aussi, Si tu es d’accord, répondit-elle. Je… je tiens beaucoup à elle, depuis quelques temps. 

\- Tu peux l’aimer si tu veux, maman. Ça ne m’embête pas. Tu m’as dit que tu ne savais pas aimer très bien, mais maintenant que j’ai vu comment tu étais avant, je crois que tu t’en sors pas mal. Tu étais, euh, assez effrayante. 

\- C’est vrai, acquiesça t-elle.

Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura :

\- Jamais, au grand jamais je ne te ferai du mal, Henry. Tu es mon fils, et je t’aime. 

Henry plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant les différences entre la femme qui se trouvait devant lui et celle qui ne l’avait jamais adopté.

\- Je me suis senti seul, sans toi, lui dit Henry, ayant du mal à prononcer les mots. Et je pense que tu te sentais seule aussi, mais ça ne te dérangeait pas autant que moi. 

\- Mon cœur, sans toi, je n’aurais rien. Rien que des souvenirs. Ce n’est pas une vie qui vaille la peine d’être vécue, répondit-elle. Crois-moi, je parle en connaissance de cause, ajouta t-elle.

Henry sut qu’elle pensait aux quelques mois qui venaient de s’écouler. 

Il baissa les yeux sur la main qu’elle caressait doucement du bout des doigts. 

\- J’ai toujours cru que les gens étaient nés bons ou mauvais, lui dit-il. Mais j’avais tord. Les gens vivent des choses qui les façonnent d’une certaine manière. Je n’étais pas quelqu’un de très bien, là bas. 

Sa mère hocha la tête avec empathie. 

\- Je comprends. Vraiment. 

\- Je t’aime, maman, lui dit-il avec toute la conviction qu’il trouva en lui. Je t’aime vraiment, vraiment fort. 

Lorsqu’elle embrassa sa joue, les larmes aux yeux, et qu’elle le reprit dans ses bras, il sentit toute la chaleur absente dans l’autre version de la Méchante Reine. Sa mère n’était pas parfaite, mais elle savait ce que ça voulait dire d’aimer quelqu’un, et elle allait comprendre ce que ça voulait dire d’être aimée en retour. Il allait le lui faire comprendre. 

\- J’ai des habits propres pour toi, lui dit-elle d’une voix tremblante. 

Elle se sécha les yeux et les sortit d’un sac qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce. 

\- Je les avais amené au—au cas où tu te réveillerais. 

\- Merci. Tu pourras m’aider à m’habiller ? lui demanda t-il. 

Il se sentait bête, mais il était en manque d’affection. 

Son sourire lui transformait le visage. 

\- Bien sûr, mon chéri. 

Il commença par se laver dans la salle de bain, puisqu’il avait quand même passé trois jours dans un lit d’hôpital. Il passa un boxer et des chaussettes propres, puis retourna près du lit, là où elle l’attendait. Leur routine commença, comme quand il était petit : d’abord, son tricot (celui-là avait un imprimé cool de Wolverine qu’il avait choisi lui-même), puis son jean. Ensuite, elle l’aida à mettre sa chemise, et le boutonna jusqu’en haut, une expression fière sur le visage. Après qu’il ait commencé à croire en la malédiction, il lui avait dit de ne plus l’aider à s’habiller, parce que sa tête l’énervait. Il croyait que la raison de son sourire était qu’elle était fière de sa création, fière du Storybrooke qu’elle avait crée. Il croyait qu’elle le voyait comme un prix à posséder et à façonner à son image. 

Maintenant, il voyait son sourire pour ce qu’il était. Elle était simplement fière de lui, parce qu’il était quelqu’un de bien, et parce qu’il était son fils. 

Elle fit passer sa ceinture dans les lanières, et lissa sa chemise après l’avoir fait rentrer dans son pantalon. 

\- Et voilà. Finit, dit-elle, comme elle l’avait toujours fait, et il lui fit un câlin.

___

Lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans le diner, tout le monde hurla son nom d’une même voix, avant de pousser des cris de joie, et il fut attiré à l’intérieur de la pièce. Snow et David, Red (qui n’était définitivement pas à l’asile des fous), Granny (qui n’était pas morte), Grumpy, Archie et même Pongo, que Granny avait laissé entrer pour une fois, se jetèrent sur lui. Tout le monde lui donna des tapes dans le dos et le prit dans les bras ; il ne s’était jamais senti si important pour les habitant de la ville, pas même lorsqu’il s’était réveillé de la malédiction de sommeil. A l’époque, les gens étaient trop préoccupés par les souvenirs qu’ils venaient de retrouver et par la redécouverte de la présence de la Méchante Reine.  
Cette fois-ci, ils avaient juste l’air heureux qu’il soit de retour. 

Et ils n’avaient pas l’air de se montrer particulièrement haineux envers sa mère. Personne n’était vraiment accueillant avec elle, mais il aperçut quelques demi-sourires dirigés vers elle, et David lui toucha l’épaule dans un geste amical. Emma ne s’éloignait jamais trop d’eux, et n’arrêtait pas de jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu’ils allaient bien. Pendant le repas, sa mère et Emma s’assirent de chaque côté de lui, et ce fut le plus beau Noël qu’il avait jamais vécu. 

Après avoir mangé deux parts de deux tartes différentes, et de la glace, il était si plein qu’il pensa qu’il allait exploser. Sa mère ne lui dit pas qu’il mangeait trop de sucre, et ne se plaint de rien du tout. Elle mangea même de la glace elle aussi, même si Emma termina sa coupe pour elle. Les gens les regardaient d’un air bizarre, comme s’ils ne savaient pas quoi penser du fait que la Méchante Reine et la Sauveuse soient amies, mais Henry s’en fichait. Ils s’y habitueraient, comme lui s’y était habitué. 

Lorsque les gens commencèrent à ranger et à se servir à boire, il se rendit compte que sa mère et Emma avaient disparu, et il alla près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue pour s’assurer que tout allait bien. Elles étaient dehors ; elles parlaient et se tenaient proches l’une de l’autre. La vitre était embuée, et il la nettoya de sa main. Sa mère enleva son manteau et le mit autour des épaules d’Emma, et elles se sourirent. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment là qu’Henry se rendit compte qu’elles se tenaient la main. Emma commença à s’approcher. Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait jusqu’à ce qu’elles ne regardent toutes les deux la branche de gui accrochée aux guirlandes de Noël, juste au dessus d’elles.

Elles se regardèrent, puis elles s’embrassèrent. Emma prit Regina dans ses bras, et elles ignorèrent le manteau qui glissa de ses épaules et tomba sur le sol. Henry les observa quelques secondes encore, puis embua volontairement la fenêtre avec sa respiration. Les choses étaient comme elles devaient l’être, avec ses deux mères ensemble, qui s’aimaient et qui l’aimaient. 

\- Tout va bien, Henry ? lui demanda Snow en s’approchant de lui. Où est Emma ? 

\- Je crois qu’elle est à la cuisine, répondit-il rapidement. Et ma mère est aux toilettes. 

\- Oh, dit Snow. Très bien. Viens aider ton grand-père à ranger les assiettes à dessert, tu veux ? 

\- D’accord, accepta t-il en remontant ses manches. 

___

 

Cette fois, lorsqu’Henry se réveilla, il était dans son lit à lui. Il n’avait pas froid, et il était bien, toujours un peu endormi, mais c’était le matin de Noël. Il était hors de question qu’il se rendorme maintenant, peu importe l’heure. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son réveil, et il vit qu’il 6 heures 30 à peine passé, ce qui semblait être une heure raisonnable pour ouvrir quelques cadeaux. Puis il se demanda s’il aurait des cadeaux, en sachant qu’il avait été à l’hôpital les jours précédents – mais il se dit que ça n’avait aucune importance. Il n’avait pas vraiment besoin de quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. 

Il sortit ses chaussettes avec des imprimés de rennes, qui étaient assorties au drôle de pull over à imprimés de rennes qu’il portait déjà (« c’est ta grand-mère l’a fait, tu le mets », lui avait dit Emma), et lissa son bas de pyjama en flanelle avant de foncer dans la chambre de sa mère. D’habitude, il frappait, mais aujourd’hui était un jour spécial. Il rentra directement, il resta figé sur place. 

On aurait dit qu’une bombe de papier cadeau avait explosé dans la pièce. Il y avait des rubans partout, et des nœuds, et des boules de papier froissées. Et au milieu de tout ça, sa mère était étalée sur le lit, sur son dos, toujours habillée de ses vêtements de la veille. Emma était allongée, la tête posée sur le ventre de Regina, et elles étaient dans les bras l’uns de l’autre. Emma n’avait même pas enlevé ses chaussures.

Il s’approcha un peu plus, silencieusement, et remarqua les traces noires sous les yeux de sa mère. Emma lui avait dit hier que sa mère n’avait pas dormi depuis qu’il était parti, et lorsqu’il pensa à ce qui s’était passé là-bas, il frissonna. Il se sentait toujours aussi reconnaissant d’être revenu qu’au moment où il s’était réveillé. Il avait envie de tendre les bras, peut-être de se faufiler dans le lit avec elles, mais il ne voulait pas les déranger. Pas encore, en tout cas. 

Précautionneusement, il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. 

Au rez-de-chaussée, le grand sapin était toujours au bout du corridor, et il jeta un coup d’œil suspicieux à la porte du bureau. Il ne retournerait pas de si tôt dans cette pièce. Il la contourna pour se rendre dans le salon, et fut surpris d’y trouver un sapin plus petit, qui n’avait pas été là quelques jours auparavant. En regardant par terre, il aperçut une traînée d’aiguilles de pin qui partaient de l’entrée et arrivaient dans la pièce, et il se demanda qui l’avait amené ici. Il était décoré de guirlandes, électriques ou non, et de décorations, dont certaines qu’il avait fait lui-même à l’école, au fil des ans. Sous le sapin, il y avait une montagne de cadeaux, certains étant étiquetés « Pour Henry », « Pour Emma » ou « Pour Regina ». Il se souvint qu’il avait quelques trucs qu’il avait apporté pour Emma là-haut, notamment un cadre photo. Il avait déjà décidé qu’il allait donner ça à sa mère, finalement ; et il savait exactement quoi mettre dedans. Son grand-père les avait pris en photo tous les trois la nuit dernière. Dans les prochains jours, il allait lui trouver quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose de mieux, avec l’aide d’Emma.

Mais il avait le temps. Ses mamans ne seraient probablement pas debout avant plusieurs heures encore, et pour l’instant, il avait juste envie de regarder le sapin. Les lumières clignotaient et scintillaient ; il mit ses pieds sur le canapé et s’allongea pour les observer. Tout était calme jusqu’à ce qu’une décoration ne bouge, faisant sonner une clochette minuscule sur l’une des branches. 

Il ferma les yeux et murmura :

\- Merci, Bailey. 

Fin.


End file.
